World's Party Season 1 and 2
by kokoyuki27
Summary: Hk and America are now both after England after what happened in season 1 and just when England thought things cannot get worst, France opened his new maid cafe... Totally crack and full of weird yet entertaining stuff. Have fun reading. Cross-dress alert
1. Disclaimer, and apology

Dear readers,

Please take note that this is a fanfiction on Hetalia, and i follow all description of the characters directly from the Anime.

So please do not flame/blame me for offending or looking down at your country. **I do not mean it, I swear!**

**Please, I treat all countries with respect.**

So if the character that represents your country appears in the story and does or say some ridiculous stuff (All of them will so some funny stuff at some point of the story), it is just for entertainment, **please do not take it seriously! PLEASE!**

Alright? ;)

As for Our dear S. Korea, I did not know that he was not included in the anime since i take reference of characters from Hetalia Wiki. So i am horribly sorry if any of you are offended by the way i write about him.

**I did not mean to disrespect S. Korea. /bows**

**Finally, this is a fan fiction . Thus whatever is stated here, stays here. **

**Believing whatever that is in my story is as good as believing that Singapore is in China. **

**I AM ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE, SINGAPORE** (WHERE I LIVE NOW) **IS NOT IN CHINA** (WHERE I USED TO LIVE)!


	2. Chapter 1

England stared at the huge pile of paper work in front of him that was about to reach the celling and sighed. His boss was never kind enough to give him a break. Not ever.

"If this goes on, I may just die before I can finish half of it. Looks like this is going to be another boring and long week... " England hit his head on the desk and stayed there.

Just then, the phone rang.

England lifted his head and stared at the phone. It was probably America and his prank calls. This time, he decided not to fall for it and started to go through the pile of paper. Work won't finish itself.

Yet, whoever was calling was very persistent and the phone rang for half an hour non stop. Half an hour of ringing was all England could take too. Pissed, England decided to pick up the call, and if it really was America and his pranks, he would kill him.

"Hello, this is England and you'd better have something important to tell me or I am hanging up and coming to your house to murder you." He shot out in one breath as he continued to scan through the contents of the paper work.

"Yo, this is China aru." China greeted, obviously sounding very happy and relaxed. Damn him.

"I don't suppose you called just to say hi, right?" England demanded as he snapped the pencil he was writing with into two. The same thing would probably happen to China if he had just called to say hi.

"Of course not aru! I am calling you to invite you to Zi Jin Cheng (Forbidden City). I am holding a party there tomorrow and I have invited all the other countries aru." China said proudly, after all, the Forbidden City is a very well-known place and also one of his pride and joys.

"Nope." England rejected almost immediately.

"Why aru? This a great offer! Also, it is to celebrate the start of fall, so you have to come aru!" China ordered.

"That idiot America is coming too right? I don't want to spend a day getting annoyed by him when I have other things to do." Like the paper work.

"Aiya, it is just one day! Zi Jin Cheng is very big aru! So you can stay far away from him. You need to relax once in a while, or you will die in that pile of paper work, aru." China persuaded.

England almost jumped, how did China know about his situation? Could he have placed a pinhole camera anywhere?

"Don't bother looking around, aru. I did not place a pinhole camera in your office." China advised as England quickly stopped scanning his room. De... How did China know what he was doing?

"Remember to bring a present when you come. See you tomorrow aru." China hung up after that, leaving the super confused England still holding the phone in his hand.

Sighing, England put the phone down and lay back on his chair. Now what should he do?

"As the gentleman that I am, I could not really reject China's offer, but work is also important to..." England muttered and suddenly, sat up right, "Right then! I will just have to finish all the work tonight! With magic, everything is possible!"

With that, England spent the whole night with his paper work and after several cups of tea, he somehow managed to finish a whole week's work in one day. Exactly what you should expect from him, now the boss can dump more work on him.

Hence, with that determination and sheer hard work, England successfully got on the earliest flight to China, sipping his cup of Earl Grey

* * *

><p>"Munchomnomnomn… Yo! China! Thanks for inviting me!" America gave China a pat on the back and cheered with his mouth full of hamburgers.<p>

"Buxie! (you are welcome) But, aru, please do not hit my back with so much force, I am afraid my bones could not take it." China replied America with a helpless smile as America went into the room.

"Da, China kun, you have such a nice place!" Russia came next, and greeted China with a warm smile. China felt a chill down his spine.

"Ah… Thank you aru. Enjoy the party! Also, for safety reasons, please leave that pipe you are holding with me, you can take it back after the party." China replied as Russia gladly handed him the pipe with some lightly visible blood stains.

"You can keep it da, it is your present. I hope you like it da." Russia answered as he went inside the room to join the others, leaving China frozen on the spot.

"Big brother! Come, let's get married, this is the perfect place! I even have the ring ready! Marry me! Marry me!" While China was still freaking out about the pipe, Belarus shouted and charged into the room with a knife, followed by Russia's frantic screaming and some footsteps.

"ANIKI! YOUR FAVOURITE YOUNGER BROTHER IS HERE DA-ZE!" Taking the chance, Korea hugged China from behind and started claiming his breasts as China tried his best to get Korea off him.

"Teacher! Nice to see you again!" Taiwan sipped on her bubble tea happily as she watched the two battling out on the floor.

"Don't just stand there aru! Help me get him off me!" China wailed as Taiwan nodded and started pulling Korea away from China.

"Wow, Germany! They sure are close!" Italy pointed to the trio and exclaimed.

"I am sure that is not the case here. Shall we go and help?" Japan asked.

"Hmm, let's leave them here and just go in, it would be too troublesome." Germany said and stopped a random Italy that was trying to join the trio by the collar.

"Ve…. But it looks so fun…." Italy sighed as Germany dragged him into the room, Japan following behind.

"Oho? It seems that China is in trouble. Nevermind, let me, the master of romance, the lover of all, come and help you!" France popped up with a rose in his mouth and ran to 'help' China. Though China would definitely prefer Korea to him…

Apparently, Korea was not into sharing either, as he kicked France away before he was even able to touch China, "Aniki's breasts are mine! You are not allowed to touch it, da-ze!"

"Since when did my breasts become yours? Aru!" China shouted, still a bit grateful that France was kept away, and Taiwan had finally succeeded in pulling Korea away, along with the help from Hong Kong.

"Teacher, all I did was went to the kitchen to make sure that things were all right and I came back to see this. You really are hopeless without my help." Hong Kong said as he pulled China up, "by the way, If you want your photos of being 'raped' by Korea back, it would be a thousand dollars for one."

"HONG KONG! STOP BLACKMAILING ME! ARU!" China shouted.

"I see you are energetic as always, despite your age." England walked towards then, smiling at the scene.

"Ah! England! You made it aru! Ahh! What is that in your hand? It is so cute aru!" China pounce at the big hello kitty doll in England and hugged it tightly. "Ahhh~ KAWAII ARU!"

Glad that China liked the gift, England looked up, just in time to make eye contact with Hong Kong. Immediately, both of them looked startled and just stared at each other without saying a word, until China pulled Hong Kong into the room, along with everyone else.

England sighed in relief and scratched his head, how could he forget that Hong Kong lives with China? He should not have come after all.

"Ah! England! You are here at last? What are you doing outside alone? Come on! The party has started!" Just as England was about to turn and leave, America ran out of the room and without giving England a chance to say anything, pulled him into the crowd.


	3. Chapter 2

The party itself was great, complete with lots of food from all over the world, fitting background music and even some shows. Everyone was enjoying the party, chatting and laughing with someone else.

"To think you can find food from every country, but not a scone was in sight?" England complained as he scanned the huge table covered with white table cloth, filled with different cuisines.

"Ah, China sure has good taste. Besides, if he really did place any of your food on the table, none of the guests here would dare eat anything." France sneaked up behind England and mocked.

"You… Why won't anyone dare eat anything?" England shouted.

"Ah~ England, England, England. You just don't understand, do you? Not everyone has horrible taste like you. When it comes to food, no one can beat _Moi~ _"France said proudly and pointed to a corner of the table, filled with plates of french food.

"You Bloody Idiot… Who cares about your food when your fighting skills are so weak and your movies are so boring?" England snared.

"My movies are not boring! Your movies lack romance and love! I am not weak too!" France shouted back.

"Oh? Are you sure? I can spend another 100 years proving that you are weak if you want. " England raised his eyebrow and grinned.

"You… Mah! Big brother shall be kind and pretend that i did not hear anything. Now, I shall go and entertain the ladies." France gracefully tossed his head of golden hair and slowly walked away.

"That flirty dog, quarrelling with him was such a waste of time." England sighed and picked up a glass of drink from the table. But before he was able to have a sip, the ever so active America popped up and 'accidentally' knocked into him, causing the whole glass of drink to end up on England's shirt.

"AMERICA YOU BLOODY IDIOT, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" England scolded as Japan quickly passed him some tissue.

"Ah, my bad! Guess I was having a bit too much fun. AHAHAHA." America did his signature laugh and scratched his head.

"Aiya, don't worry, aru. Hong Kong will show you the washroom and you can clean up there, won't you, aru?" China said and looked at Hong Kong, who was a bit annoyed, but still nodded unwilling and with a hand gesture at England, walked out of the room.

England was not that happy with the arrangement too, but he desperately needed to get cleaned, and grumpily followed Hong Kong.

'_It will be fine, I will just quickly finish what I have to do and come back here. Nothing weird or bad will happen._' He thought as he followed Hong Kong down the long deserted walkway.

* * *

><p>Not a word was exchanged between them until England came out of the washroom, dry and cleaned up.<p>

"… How have you been?" Hong Kong asked in his flat voice, unable to tolerate the awkward and heavy atmosphere between them.

"Fine… I guess." England replied and quickened his pace, he did not expect Hong Kong to strike a conversation, and he certainly did not prepare anything to chat about. Hence, the best choice now was to get back to the room as fast as possible.

"England! Don't move! That is a -" Hong Kong suddenly shouted.

"Huh?" Before Hong Kong could finish his sentence, England had already taken another step. Immediately, the floor under his foot started to tremble.

"What the-" England watched as a crack formed on the ground and quickly became a hole, engulfing him.

"Ahh!" England wailed as he fell down the hole.

"Hang on England! I am coming!" Hong Kong assured and launched forward, grabbing England's hand.

"Thanks! That was a close one!" England heaved a sigh of relieve and smiled at Hong Kong, who did not look that relaxed.

"England, I am sorry. But I don't think I could hold on any longer." Hong Kong grind his teeth and tried pulling England up, but England was not exactly the lightest country.

"Eh? What do you mean if you can't hold on? You have to! If you let go now-"

"I won't let go, but…" Right after Hong Kong finished his sentence, England's weight had finally succeeded in pulling Hong Kong down.

"ANYONE! HELP!" England shouted as the both of them fell into the hole.

* * *

><p>"Hmm?" Germany looked up.<p>

"Germany san, is anything bothering you?" Japan asked.

"No… I thought I heard England screaming." Germany replied and looked at Japan.

"I did not hear anything. It must have been your imagination. Also, sorry to disturb you, but we should stop Italy kun from doing that." Japan pointed to a certain Italy, who had started to draw on the walls with a crayon happily, despite a wailing China desperately trying to stop him and the other countries' stares.

"Hmm. You are right. Maybe it was my imagination after all." Germany nodded and took a deep breath, "ITALY!"


	4. Chapter 3

"Ouch… That hurts." England rubbed his head and looked around. They were now in the middle of an enclosed room, but this one was much older and dustier, probably because it was underground. The room was very dark and the only light source was from the hole from which they fell into.

"That's why I told you not to move. This place has many traps and secret passage ways. Even though China almost worked people to death trying to find and deactivate the traps, a lot of them were still not found. " Hong Kong explained, stood up and dusted himself.

"So this must be one of the passage way that was not discovered. Alright! Let's move on and see what we can find!" England's pirate sprits had taken over.

"Sadly, no. This one was already discovered. Originally, there were huge metal spikes placed at where you are standing now. So, if you had fallen in before we could remove them, you would be dead by now." Hong Kong burst England's bubble and looked up. The hole was too high for neither of them to climb back up.

"Isn't that sort of dangerous? Why would China have these things lying around? Someone could easily fall into these traps and die!" England complained.

"That was why he asked me to guide you around. I was told of where most of the traps were situated. But you just had to walk in the front and activate a trap." Hong Kong reprimanded, still in his pan-flat tone.

"Now that you mentioned it…" England instantly felt guilty.

"It has been 15 years and you did not change the slightest I see." Hong Kong sighed.

"Well you did not change either! You still have that 'whatever happens does not concern me' attitude! " England refused to take that comment quietly.

"You are still a tsundere I see." Hong Kong stared at England.

"I AM NOT! I am a perfectly fine gentleman (cum pirate) and NOT a tsundere!" England folded his arms.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say." Hong Kong replied, but did not look the least convinced.

"Why you…"

"We can chat all we want, but I think we should get out of here first." Hong Kong interrupted.

"True. But how do you think we can do that?" England toned down.

"We can try shouting for help, maybe someone would hear us." Hong Kong suggested, but England quickly shook his head.

"Knowing that America was there, I doubt anyone could actually hear us." One America alone was enough noise pollution, not to mention the background music.

"And China would be busy running away from Korea." Hong Kong agreed.

"How about this door then? Maybe it would lead us somewhere." England suddenly asked, pointing to a door hidden in the shadows.

"That was weird; I did not remember any doors here." Despite being puzzled, Hong Kong went over and started prying the door open, along with the help of England, reveling a fleet of stairs leading down into the darkness.

"Then let's explore it! There may be hidden treasure here!" England's eyes were sparkling all of a sudden.

"You do know that even if we did find anything, they would belong to China and in the end we would be helping him, right?" Hong Kong pointed out. This guy's tone was always flat no matter how he was feeling.

"How realistic can you be? It is the adventure that counts!" Besides, with the photo of China in a pink maid suit Hong Kong sent him last year, England was sure that China would willing give him the treasure to keep that photo a secret.

Hong Kong looked as England grinned in an evil manner, emitting dark aura at the same time and facepalmed, how did he survived the 100 years living with this guy?

* * *

><p>"Ahhh! My wall! Aru!" China wailed as he looked at the wall in front of him, the once clean and beautiful wall was not covered in Italy's doodle.<p>

"We are very sorry China kun, we would try to fix this as fast as possible. With my newest invention, the easy clean 2000, it would be done in a flash." Japan assured as he pulled out a sparkling blue green bottle, with a sticker on it that read 'EASY CLEAN 2000, REMOVES ANY MARK INSTANTLY!'.

"Japan, why would you have that kind of product with you?" Germany asked, puzzled.

"Ah, yes. I was certain that it would come to use since a party usually creates mess. Also, this is specially made to remove any stain caused by Italy. That means tomato sauce stains, blood stains, crayon mark, marker mark, and anything Italy can come up with.

There are also many different coloured bottles to match your home and a different colour each season. Collect all 12 colours to redeem the rare golden colour bottle." Japan further elaborated, leaving the other countries stunned and amazed.

Squeezing some of the clear liquid from the bottle onto a tissue, Japan wiped the wall with the tissue and removed the crayon marks instantly and effortlessly, leaving a sparkling clean surface.

"AH! This is a miracle aru! It is so pika pika (basically, sparkly) and clean! " China exclaimed and hugged the wall.

"Da, Japan san, may I have a bottle of that?" Russia walked to Japan and asked, in his hand was a pipe identical to the one he gave China, except this one had very visible blood stain.

"Yes of course. May I ask what kind of stain you would like to remove?" Japan asked as he passed Russia a pink bottle.

"The blood stains, da." Russia replied, smiling brightly.

The crowd exhaled together.

"The… Blood stains?" Japan stuttered.

"Yup, you said that it could remove blood stains and for some reason, my pipe always has a lot of blood stains on it and it was quite a trouble cleaning it. Your product will work, right? Deshou? Deshou?" Russia asked and showed Japan the pipe.

The room was dead quiet.

"Ah, hai, I assure you that it would work perfectly, though I suggest that you clean your pipe with the Easy Clean 2000 every day for the best results." Japan, despite the strong urge to get as far as possible from Russia, kept his professional smile and replied after a total 5 minutes of silence.

"Hmhmm~ da, thank you." Russia chuckled contently and went back to join the crowd.

"Hey! Japan! Can I have a bottle of that too? Tony always complained about the hamburger sauce on my jacket. He said that it was very hard to wash and will ban me from hamburgers if I get them on my jacket again. Can your product remove the stain off my jacket?" America was next, pointing to a visible yellow spot on his brown leather jacket.

"Yes, of course. The Easy Clean 2000 also makes sure that it does not harm the leather and at the same time, makes the leather surface shiny and new." Japan introduced as he passed America a red bottle.

"It is actually selling?" Germany stuttered, and he thought China was good with selling stuff… Speaking of which, he should get one too, the pasta sauce on Italy's shirt was always a pain to wash. He thought and turned to look at Italy, who went on to tackling the plates of pasta on the table.

"Japan, I will take a dozen of that." Germany finally said and patted Japan on the shoulder.


	5. Chapter 4

Hong Kong followed England down the staircase after England promised that it would be safe. He found it weird that he still trusted England so easily after 15 years. Maybe, to him, England was still important.

"Hey, do you have anything that can give off light? It is getting hard to see now. I suppose you don't fancy rolling down the stairs, right?" England broke the silence and Hong Kong's train of thoughts.

Hong Kong reached into his pocket and took out a fire cracker as thick as his arm, then handed it to England, whose mouth was opening so wide that Hong Kong was tempted to chuck the fire cracker into his mouth and see if it fits.

"Why the hell did you have a fire cracker this big with you?" England enquired.

"China said that I should stop taking so many fire crackers with me wherever I go, so I only took one." Hong Kong replied.

"That is not the point. Besides, how am I supposed to see in the dark with this? I can't light it or it will explode." England felt a sweat down his forehead; he never did fully understand Hong Kong's mind set, but this? This was just a lack of common sense.

"Will you wait? I am looking for the lighter." Hong Kong answered as England heaved a sigh of relief. So maybe their mind set was not that different.

Then, the awkward silence took over again as the both of them continued walking, the stairs leading them further down. England was still at the front, holding the lighter and using the dim light, lead the way.

"Erm… How… Have you been?" England, finally defeated by the uncomfortable silence between them, asked as they came to the end of the stairs, another walkway.

"Fine." Hong Kong replied, reluctant to say anything after that, as if each word he spoke would cost him money.

England sighed, his attempt to strike a conversation failed miserably. It was probably his fault that they were stuck in this situation. Neither China nor he considered Hong Kong's feeling when China sent Hong Kong over to him, then back to China after a hundred years.

"You don't have to feel guilty; I am not blaming you, or teacher." Hong Kong suddenly said, scaring the shit out of England.

"No… No way! I am not feeling guilty!" England shouted, trying to sound convincing by being loud, and hiding the fact that he did felt guilty and sorry for Hong Kong.

"You expect me to believe you though you are blushing?"

"It is the freaking light! Like hell I would blush!" England protested, once a tsundere, always a tsundere.

Hong Kong could not help it but chuckle at the sight of the jumpy and protective England.

"Stop laughing! This is not funny!" England snapped, but hey, at least it was no longer that awkward.

"You are still how I remember you to be, that same person who would burn whatever he is cooking, talks to the air, and easily annoyed." Hong Kong remarked, taking a step closer to England. Now they were walking side by side.

"BURN WHATEVER-? Hey, you used to like what I have cooked!"

"But teacher agree with me too. So he insisted that none of your dishes go on the dining table when I suggested it for the party." Hong Kong said innocently.

"That China… I am getting him for this." England muttered under his breath as he thought of the different ways to teach China a good lesson.

* * *

><p>"Ah… Ah… Choo! " China sneezed loudly as Taiwan quickly covered his mouth with a piece of tissue.<p>

"Teacher! Cover your mouth when you sneeze! You taught us that, and now you are not following it yourself." Taiwan complained and passed China more tissue.

"I did not mean it, aru. Someone must be talking behind my back aru." China explained.

"Ah, then it must be Korea or Hong Kong. Speaking of which, where are they?" Taiwan scanned the room.

"Don't worry about Hong Kong, I am sure he can take care of himself, aru. Besides, all he do is blackmail me after he came back from England." He was still blaming England for turning his once adorable brother into… He shivered. As for Korea, the further away Korea is away from him, the better.

"Aniki!" Speaking of the devil…

"Quick! Taiwan! Hide me!" China pleaded, but he was a step too late.

"Aniki! You belong to me! Right? Your breasts belong to me! Right?" Korea wrapped his arms around China from the back. China felt his hair standing up.

"But China kun is one with me, da. Soon, you will be one with me too." Russia appeared right after Korea, still smiling despite the black aura he was emitting.

"No! Aniki is mine!" Korea persisted.

"He will be yours when both of you become one with me." Russia answered, his aura getting more intense by the minute.

"Ahh! Taiwan! Hong Kong! Japan! Help me aru!" China wailed, terrified, one Korea was enough.

"China kun, you called?" Japan, hearing China's cry for help, scurried over.

"Ah! Japan! My brother! Help me aru! Get me out of here!" China pleased, looking at Japan with puppy eyes.

"'I will try my best!'…Is what I would like to say, but I am afraid I cannot be of any help. Now, if you were to excuse me…" Japan took a step backwards, Russia staring at him in a friendly yet dangerous way. No matter how much he wanted to help China, he did not want to face Russia.

"Big brother… "

Russia shivered as his smile faced, replaced by pure fear.

"Come, instead of becoming one with him, marry me!" Belarus ordered, pointing a knife at Russia.

"But I locked you in that room!" Russia joined China on the floor and wailed.

"The door won't stop our love, let's be one! Marry me! Now!" Belarus took a step closer.

"Go away!" Russia screamed.

* * *

><p>"AHAHA, seeing everyone having fun really makes me, the hero happy." America laughed.<p>

"Oui, but don't you think something is missing?" France asked and looked at America.

Both of them stared at each other for 1 minute without saying a word, and as a sense of realisation struck them, they shouted together.

"ENGLAND IS MISSING!"


	6. Chapter 5

"Everyone! This is your hero speaking, England is missing! " America shouted through the loud speaker that he always bring with him, instantly bursting people's eardrums.

"Aiya, what are you doing up there? Come down aru, Hong Kong brought England to the washroom." China looked up at America, who was standing on one of the tables.

"But teacher, that was an hour ago!" Taiwan reminded.

"Ah! You are right aru! Hurry everyone! We have to go save them!" China jumped up the table and shouted along with America.

"I am sure they are just lost, they will come back soon." France said slowly. It may be weird to not have England around, but at least no one would be here to disturb him.

"That is not what I am worried about, aru. Hong Kong knows this place like the back of his hands, I am afraid that they may have fallen into one of the traps here. " China explained.

"Why were there traps in the first place?" France muttered.

"Anyway! Let's split up and look for England and Hong Kong! All of you will be my support and go look for them, while I, the hero, will supervise all of you!" America announced.

Well that somehow seems unfair.

"Let's draw lots." Germany got a step ahead of America and handed out a stick to each of the countries and according to the designs on the sticks; they were split into 3 groups. China, Taiwan and Korea were appointed leaders of the three groups since they knew the place better than the others. Of course, Japan was also quite familiar with this place, but he decided to keep quiet.

"Why do I have to leave aniki and be with you two?" Korea complained and looked at Russia and America. Great, he got stuck with the loud one and the one who wanted to snatch his lovely brother from him.

"Ahaha! With me in this team, we will find England in no time!" America did his signature laugh while Russia clapped and agreed.

China looked at them and sighed, he was not that satisfied with his team either. He was grouped with Italy, Germany and japan and he had a strong feeling that this was not going to be easy.

"I demand a re-pick! How can brother and I be separated? Brother! Wait for me! I will come for you!" Belarus shouted to Russia at the other side of the room.

"Now now, you can leave Russia for later and come to me! Your big brother of love! How fortunate of me to be grouped with two beautiful women! Let us embark on this exciting and romantic journey!" France exclaimed and it suddenly started to rain rose petals…

China sighed after staring at the other teams; this was somehow not what he had in mind when he said that the party was going to be a blast.

* * *

><p>Hoping that the walkway would lead them somewhere, the two continued walking, chatting along the way.<p>

"So, is China treating you well?"

"Well, considering that I am still alive and hopping, he did treat me well, besides overworking me from time to time." Hong answered sarcastically.

To be frank, if he could make a choice, he would rather stay with England, that 99 (yes, 99) years he spent with England were probably the happiest. When he was first sent to live with England, he did not know anything, and was at first, afraid of England. But England was very kind and showed love and concern in his eyes every time he looked at him. He thought that warm gaze was for him, till he stumbled upon England's diary and learnt about America.

From that point onwards, he realized that he was a substitute for America. Those warm gaze and smile were all meant for America, not for him. So, he tried twice as hard as he did before, trying his best to make England happy, he wanted to heal the wound that America left on England.

But, his time with England was up and he had to return to China. Secretly, he cried, his sobs filling the silence as the cold wrapped about his body. He wanted to scream, to shout, the pain was heart wrenching. He couldn't fathom it, what had he done to suddenly cause England to send him back. He loved England will all his heart, everything he did was meant for him and solely him. Yet, he knew that no matter how hard he try, except that no matter how hard he try, he could never match up to America. To England, America would always be number one.

When he came back to live with China, he understood everything and realized how stupid and naïve he was. China was much nicer to him after he had moved back and as time passed by, he became more attached to China. Still, to him, both England and China are his closest family, and he would not leave any of them.

"That's a relief. But if China really did work you too hard, tell me. I will make sure I have a word with him. " England said and lean against the wall, accidentally pressing a brick as it dented in.

Immediately, the walkway lighted up and rumbling sound was heard.

"Great, you just had to trigger another trap and ruined the moment." Hong Kong blamed.

"There was a moment?" England asked as he looked around, expecting something to happen.

"I was trying to build one." Hong Kong said.

Suddenly, the rumbling stopped.

The two of them stood motionless, waiting for something. But everything was dead silent and still. No arrows shot out, no water charged in, even the ground under them was perfectly still and solid.

England heaved a sigh of relief and took a step forward.

"Look out!" Hong Kong suddenly shouted and pushed England to the floor, now he was on top of England, while England's face hit the ground.

"Ouch! My face… What is it this tim-"

Before England could finish his sentence, an arrow flew pass him, missing his face by a mere cm.

"Stay down and start crawling, those arrows are poisonous. If you get hit by them, you are dead." Hong Kong got off him and started to crawl beside England.

England took a look at the spot he was standing and saw an arrow stuck on the wall near it. If it was not for Hong Kong, he would be in a whole lot of trouble.

What was China's boss thinking? England secretly decided that once he got out of here in one piece, he would give China a piece of his mind, and maybe push him down here and let him experience his own traps for a turn.

That would be interesting to watch.


	7. Chapter 6

"Ok, listen very carefully aru, this place is full of traps, so all of you have to follow your leaders very carefully. Each group is given a walkie talkie, if you find anything strange; inform the others using the walkie talkie. Got it aru? " China asked as Taiwan and Korea showed the others how the walkie talkie works. He was going to use a messenger dove at first, but he soon found out how dangerous some countries can be when it came to handling small animals.

With that, the three search parties left the room and started the mission. Taiwan led her team to the second floor, Korea on the second floor and China on the first floor, where England and Hong Kong were last seen going to the washroom.

"Ve~ Germany, let's try our best and find them first!" Italy suggested, obviously excited about this.

"It is not a competition, so whoever finds them first won't matter." Germany answered.

"German san is right, but it would be good if we are able to find them first, no?" Japan titled his head to look at the two of them and asked.

"Fine, we will find them first, provided that you listen to me." Germany poked Italy's head, who simply carried on with his ve-ing.

China walked in front of the trio, somehow feeling left out. No matter, finding Hong Kong is the top priority. The thought of leaving Hong Kong alone with England worried him. Who knows what England may do to him? With that, China quickened his pace.

"China kun! Watch out!" Japan suddenly shouted as he ran forward.

"Huh- Ahh!" Before China could react, he had already stepped into the hole that England and Hong Kong had fallen into.

Luckily, Japan managed to grab China's hand, and with the help from Germany (Italy ran to hide right after China screamed), succeeded in pulling him up.

"Aiya, that was close aru. An old man like me should not have to go through this… Thank you for saving me aru." The three of them sat on the floor as China heaved a sigh of relief.

"You are welcome. China kun, do you think that England and Hong Kong san may have fallen into this hole?"

"That seems like the most likely situation. Italy! Stop hugging that pole and come here!" Germany roared and dragged the almost crying Italy away from the pole.

"If that is the case, we have to inform the others aru." China said as he took out his walkie talkie and called Korea.

"Aniki! Did you call because you miss me?" Korea's voice blasted from the walkie talkie.

China was now thinking of hanging up.

"Hey! Give me that! You can't snatch it from me!" Korea suddenly shouted, followed by America's voice, "Hello, this is your hero speaking, we did not find anything suspicious here. But I have to say, nice place you have here, China."

"Ah… Thank you aru. But that is not the point, come down to the first floor now, we found a hole." China went back to the point.

"Got it, we will be here straight away." America sounded excited.

"Aniki!" Korea was heard in the background as China quickly hung up, looking rather disturbed.

He then went on to calling Taiwan, which was much smoother, except for Belarus's shouting and France's screaming for help was in the background…

Finally, the other two groups arrived to join China and the trio.

"Da, that is a big hole." Russia exclaimed as he bent down and looking inside the hole, "it is pretty deep too."

"Oui, so how do we get down there?" France agreed and took a step back.

"Easy! Like a hero!" America volunteered and jumped into the hole, shouting yahoo.

"Hey you guys! Come on down! It's fine!" America looked up and invited.

The other countries just stared at him as if he was an alien, like hell they were going to jump.

"Teacher, I found the ladder." Taiwan pointed to a long ladder not far from them.

"Good work aru, let's use the ladder instead." China praised and with the help from some others, set the ladder in place.

Soon, everyone was down, and the real fun had just begun.

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you hear someone talking?" England asked as he kept on crawling.<p>

"No. What did you hear?" Hong Kong asked and looked around, standing up when he realized that there were out of the target area.

"That was weird, I thought I heard America." England also stood up and said.

Hong Kong's heart skipped a beat when England mentioned America. Of all people, why America? Why the person who hurt him the most?

"You… You must be imagining things, why would America be here?" He stuttered. It may be selfish of him to think like this, but maybe, just for a while, England would only belong to him. Once they got out of here, things would be back to normal. But now, it would just be the two of them, just like how it was during those 99 years.

"You are right; nothing could make him leave a party." England had that warm smile on his face as he recalled the past.

Hong Kong turned and walked away in an extremely fast pace, leaving England behind. He knew that smile was not for him, not now, not ever.

"Hey! Hong Kong! Why the hell are you suddenly walking so fast? Wait for me!" England shouted and hurried to catch up with him.

He did not know what Hong Kong was thinking, except that Hong Kong looked shaken when he said America's name. Did anything happen between them? Or was it his fault?

But he knew one thing for sure, that Hong Kong was lying when he sad that he did not blame him for returning him to China.

"Ah, we have a problem." Hong Kong suddenly stopped.

"What?" England was in high alert, ready to dodge any flying arrows.

"The path splits into two here. You will have to make a choice." Hong Kong said slowly.

"… And I thought it was another trap. Just choose one of them randomly and let's keep moving. They have got to lead to somewhere." England said as he walked towards the path to his left.

"Somehow, I think the one on the right is better." Hong Kong muttered, rooted to the spot as he watched England walked to the left path.

"Huh? Did you say something?" England stopped and turned to look at him.

"I said, the one on the right seems safer and better than this one." Hong Kong raised his voice and managed to sound slightly annoyed.

"Ah? But they look the same to me. It's just your superstition, China must have told you a lot about it. Either way, this one is fine, I am sure." England assured, refusing to believe in Hong Kong.

"You are going to regret this." Hong Kong sighed as he followed England unwilling.

"You always choose the one that would hurt you..." Hong Kong whispered under his breath, "and not regret anything."

How foolish.


	8. Chapter 7

"What kind of trap (pant pant) is this? (Pant pant pant)"

"If you had listened to me, (pant pant) we won't be in this situation either! (even more panting.)"

"Like hell (pant pant) it would make a difference! (Pant pant ) That other path may have more traps than this one! If you still have the energy to talk, think of a way to get us out of here!" England insisted that he was not wrong.

"Why am I always the one cleaning up the mess you and teacher left?" Hong Kong complained in his deadpan voice.

"JUST THINK OF A BLOODY IDEA ALREADY!" A certain England lost his patience.

"What do you want me to do? Blast that thing with the fire cracker?" Hong Kong sounded a bit annoyed, quite an achievement considering that he was flat most of the time.

Well, there was a reason why Hong Kong was annoyed, because they are being chased by a huge rolling bolder down a slope. With England and his bad luck, triggering this kind of trap was a piece of cake. So they have been running down the narrow slope for quite a while now, amazingly still hanging on. But every country has a limit, and that includes Hong Kong, even though he was a continent.

Still, it was a huge bolder, what could you possibly do to stop a rolling bolder?

"Well you are the one with the weird ideas!" England blurted out almost immediately, who else would go around carrying a whole lot of fire crackers?

"Well here is an idea, why don't you stop and try to stop it? Even if you get squashed, the bolder would be slowed down and I can run to safety. " Hong Kong snapped, literally.

England was knocked speechless by Hong Kong's frustrated reply. This was the first time he saw Hong Kong lost his temper, and it was sort of his fault…

"Fine, my bad. Sorry for forcing you and making you clean up my mess. But we really need an idea quick or we will both get squashed by that thing." England decided to apologize.

Hong Kong, shocked that the hot tempered and unreasonable England would actually apologize to him in such a tone, decided that it was more important for them to stay alive for now. Still, they were simply running down a dark, empty and narrow walkway, what can they do anyway?

"Ok, I only have one suggestion, that we keep running. If I am not wrong, there should be another uphill slope or something like that." Hong Kong suggested after some thinking.

"Well, if that is the case~" England suddenly grinned.

"Whatever comes next, I don't like it." Hong Kong shivered instinctively.

"Heh, hold on tight, and try to keep up!" England suddenly grabbed Hong Kong by the arm and started dashing in an amazing speed, dragging a certain shocked and amazed Hong Kong.

His pirate days paid off after all.

* * *

><p>"Hey, China. Why are we stopping?" America asked as he kept walking despite China's orders.<p>

His question was answered by an arrow that missed his face by a mere cm.

"Do I still need to explain anything?" China gave him the I-told-you look.

"Ahahaha…" America laughed and retreated back into the crowd.

"Anyway aru, this traps shoots poisonous arrows. Like America had demonstrated, simply walking through this trap will probably get you killed." China shot America a smirk, "so, if you don't want to die, please do as I say aru."

"Ve… This looks dangerous…" Italy hid behind Germany, who patted Italy's head in attempt to calm him down.

"Italy kun, I am sure that as long as we follow the instructions given by China kun, we would be fine." Japan assured as Italy poked out from Germany's back and looked at Japan.

"V…Ve… I will give it a try." He finally said.

Meanwhile, China hand already started crawling through the trap like what Hong Kong and England did, the other countries followed. It was all smooth, until it was Italy's turn.

"Ve, ve, ve." Italy was happily crawling when Germany stopped him by the collar.

"Italy, keep your butt down and stay flat." He ordered.

"Bu… But, if I keep flat, I will dirty my shirt." Italy protested.

The countries facepalmed.

The logic of not dirtying your shirt if you don't stay flat coming from a guy who can eat a plate of pasta and turn his shirt to a splatter of tomato sauce just sounded unconvincing.

"Let me handle this, Germany kun." Japan took over and gave Italy a cat, the same cat Italy found in Germany's house last time.

"Ah~ The Germany cat! It is so cute!" Italy's eyes lit up and grabbed the cat almost immediately. (Yeah, his eyes were closed, but you know what I mean)

Then, he did what Japan had expected, cuddled the cat and started rolling on the ground. By the time Italy noticed it, he had already made it through the trap, alive.

The countries now look at Japan in a different light…

After walking down the empty pathway for a while, they too, came to the split.

"Da, which one should we choose?" Russia asked.

"Hmm, the big brother, I, think that the right path is better." France suggested.

"But the hero thinks that the left one is better." America shouted.

"Ah, then let's split ways aru. The people who want to go to the right path, follow me. The people who want to go to the left path, follow America." China moved to the right side and instructed.

The crowd soon split into 2 groups. France, Russia, Belarus (who was hugging Russia from the back so tight that Russia almost suffocated), Italy and Germany joined America. Japan, also believed that the right is always better than the left, decided to Join China, along with Korea (who insisted that he must go with China or China's breasts will be stolen) and Taiwan.

* * *

><p>"Teacher, why are you so worried about Hong Kong all of a sudden? I am sure Hong Kong can take care of himself." Taiwan asked innocently.<p>

She did not understand what all the big deal was about. So what if this place was full of traps? Hong Kong, Korea and she played here since they were kids. Besides, Hong Kong was super independent since he was young, Korea, on the other hand, worried China with everything he do.

"I am not worried aru."

"But you are making it hard for Japan and Korea to catch up."

China paused in his tracks and turned around, just in time to see Japan and Korea struggling to keep up with his pace. Since when did he start walking this fast?

"They are just slow aru. I am not worried about Hong Kong either. I just want to find them quickly so we can get back to the party." China answered impatiently.

Taiwan watched as China shouted for them to be faster, considering that he was so much older yet so much faster, and shook her head.

"Teacher, when are you going to be honest to yourself and admit that you are afraid to lose Hong Kong again?" Taiwan shook her head and asked.

China paused upon hearing Taiwan's question.

Afraid to lose Hong Kong?

Immediately, flashback of the time he spent with Japan played in his mind, including the war that separated them. He still did not understand what he did wrong to cause Japan to leave him. Since the start, he had tried to understand Japan's mindset, but he messed up every time (what they call generation gap). As Japan grew, he never saw Japan smiled at him with his heart like when he was a child anymore. But when he saw Japan with Germany and Italy, he was constantly smiling. So everything was fine, Japan was happy, that was all that mattered.

But why did it feel so empty? Why was his heart hurting for no reason? Why couldn't he stop crying?

That's right, he was afraid, terrified. He already lost Japan, one of his younger brothers. Taiwan and Korea have their own bosses and houses. He only has Hong Kong now, and he can't lose Hong Kong. No matter what.

He did not want to cry every night again, feeling the darkness slowly devour him. He did not want to be alone again.

"The fact that Hong Kong like England is not going to change anything. Hong Kong will still be your brother, what exactly are you scared of? Teacher, to Hong Kong, both you and England are equally important. You are very important to me as well." Taiwan gave China an assuring smile and patted his shoulder, breaking China's train of thoughts for a good cause.

"Taiwan…"

"Taiwan Chan is right. Even if we now have a different language and culture, we are still under the same piece of sky, looking at the same moon every night. You will always be my brother. You need not worry about losing anything. I promise, no matter how far we are from each other, we would still be a big family." Japan continued, if there was one thing that he could never forget, it would be the times when he and China would sit on the steps of China's house and look at the moon as the drank tea.

"That is right da-ze! You are my aniki forever! (so does your breasts) I will never forget you! (so you should never forget that your breasts are my property too)" Korea gave China his usual sunny laugh. Guess he can agree with Japan if it was for his dear aniki. Yup, just once won't hurt.

"Japan and Korea too… Ahh… What is this aru? All of you have already grown so big!" China was close to tears.

"Teacher, we are no longer small kids and we no longer live with you like we used to, but it does not mean that we have stopped loving you. I am sure Hong Kong think of the same thing too." Taiwan smiled and gave China a hug, and instantly left China in tears.

"Ah! No fair! I want to hug aniki too!" Korea shouted and joined Taiwan in hugging (/squashing) China.

Japan, too cool for hugs, stood beside them and smiled with such warmth that it could melt the hardest ice.

"The three of you, have really grown up. It makes me so proud." China wished his panda was here to see this touching moment.

That's right, what was there to be scared of?

* * *

><p>"Sorry I am late for the party! Cuba mistook me for America again… Eh..? Where is everyone?" The door was flung open as a person dashed into the party room.<p>

"…Was it over already…?" he stared at the empty party room, a piece of paper flew pass him.

…

"Who are you?" The bear in the person's arms suddenly asked.

"Canada da yo."

* * *

><p><em>Heh heh, since this is the first time in this story, i guess i can talk a bit, right?<em>

_Hope you like the appearance of the bear. I thought it would be cute if a bear suddenly pops out._

_Also, this chapter is supposed to be touching (well, the china part.) _

_i dun expect you to like, cry or anything (cos i did not cry writing this, well, i almost cried)_

_But please review and tell me if the china part was nicely/poorly done. _

_Was it redundant or maybe random? Or was it just nice?_

_Finally. For those bear fans out there. _

_I WILL BE FEATURING THE BEAR MORE OFTEN FROM THIS CHAPTER ON~ _

_PLEASE WAIT IN ANTICIPATION~_

_(Note, if you noticed, this chapter is longer than my usual chapter for around 800 words. So please spare me a few more days for the next chapter. Now that i have anyther story to manage and lots of homework, my brain does not function at times. You don't want sloppy work, do you? ;D)_


	9. Chapter 8

"Hey, kumajikchi san, do you think that we may have missed the party?"

"Who are you?" The bear asked.

"Canada, your master." Canada answered softly, glancing around. The whole place was empty and quiet, not even his loud brother, America could be heard. Where are they?

"Kumajamu san, why am I always being ignored?" Canada asked as he sighed.

The bear, who was really called 'kumajiro san', simply kept quiet and stared. He was not think of a good answer for his master's question, but simply forgot who this person in front of him was.

"Who ar-"

"Canada." Canada answered before Kumajiro could finish his question.

A lone leaf flew pass them.

* * *

><p>While China was having a heartwarming reunion, the other group had it hard.<p>

First, France was almost killed by Belarus for being 'an eye sore' and Italy was so scared that he started running around aimlessly, giving Germany a very hard time trying to catch up and calming him down. As for our hero, America just looked at them and laughed along with Russia.

Then, Italy decided that the situation was not messy enough and had to activate a trap that England had missed earlier.

"Da, is it just me, or is the celling getting lower?" Russia asked as he used the pipe in his hand to hit the celling.

"Ahahaha! Maybe we are just all growing taller!" America burst out laughing, obviously ignorant of the situation they were in.

"N…Non, Big brother thinks that the celling really is getting lower. It must be a trap!" France's carefree face showed rare signs of panic.

"This is bad, if this goes on, we will all be squashed!" Germany, the only one with a normal mindset, figured.

"S-Squashed?" Italy suddenly had the mental image of one of Spain Nii Chan's tomatoes getting squashed by Romano, except that this time, Germany and he would be the tomato.

"Germany! Germany! Help me! I don't want to be a tomato!" Italy cried, dragging Germany's arm.

"Tomato?" Germany gave Italy the blur look, he never did understand this guy's mindset, but a tomato?

"Ahaha, this is just like a hamburger, except that we are the meat patty." America still had the humor in him at a time like this.

"O… Oui, but that is not the point here. We don't want to be the patty, so let's quickly find a way out of this." France suggested and looked around.

The part of the celling that was sinking was about 10 meters, at the end of the 10 meters, was the completely safe walkway with the tall celling. If they could all make it there in time, they would be safe.

Germany, also able to see the solution, pointed to the safe end and ordered every to stay low and start crawling towards it.

As they got closer to the safe end, the celling was getting lower, almost pressing down on Russia and America, who were relatively tall even when they were crawling.

But since the both of them were the first two to get to the safe end, they were spared from becoming tomatoes and meat patty. Following Russia was Belarus and France. By now, the celling was already so low it was almost impossible to keep moving on their knees, and if this went on, both Germany and Italy would not make it.

"Ve! Germany! Help! I don't want to become tomato sauce!" Italy panicked.

"Then hurry up and move! Bring out your inner soldier and advance without fear! We will make it in time!" Germany encouraged behind him.

"Ve- Ve! Inner soldier?" Italy hesitated, wasting more time.

Germany facepalmed and decided that normal encouragement won't work on Italy. Instead, he adjusted his position, and gave Italy a kick strong enough to send Italy straight to the safe end. Now that the path was clear, he quickened his speed.

Meanwhile, the celling's sinking rate suddenly increased and Germany was forced to stay flat on the ground, advance with great difficulty. But time was not on his side, and just as he thought that it was over for him, the celling suddenly stopped moving.

Looking up, he was America and Russia supporting the celling at the other side, one with his hands and sheer strength and the other with his pipe.

"You can thank me later! This is what the hero, I should do." America smiled brightly, as if supporting the celling was as easy as carrying Englan- cough, I mean, carrying a pile of paper work. Then again, for a person who was able to lift a full gown bison with ease when he was just a kid, the celling was probably just a tad heavier than the bison.

"It won't be fun if you die now, so let's hurry up and find England kun. Then we can continue this." Russia gave Germany his usual grin.

… Continue this? Germany's eye twitched.

"Germany! Hurry and grab my hand! This time is my turn to safe you!" Italy shouted as he stretched to grab hold of Germany.

"Italy… You saving me?" Germany found this hard to believe.

"Um, we are friends remember? Friends help each other." Italy gave Germany one of his reassuring smile and with the help of France and a certain unwilling-but-did-it-because-her-brother-told-her-to Belarus, succeeded in pulling Germany to the safe side.

Right after Germany was completely free, Russia's pipe snapped with a clear sound and the celling closed up completely. It was finally over, and glad to say, all the countries were still alive.

"Ahahaha! That was fun! Let's do it again!" America raised his fist in the air and exclaimed.

Everyone gave him the 'are you mad' look except Russia, who simply agreed that it was exciting, and Italy, who was just too tired from the thrills earlier.

* * *

><p><em>Now for some advertisement: <em>

Having trouble choosing between the Japanese maid cafe and the french cafe?

Well worry no more!

Presenting France nii san's Candy Cafe!

We serve the best tea and deserts from all over the world!

The best part is that you get to be served by cute waitresses in frilly maid suits!

What are you waiting for? Come down to the candy cafe now!

**Opening: Some time in February.**

**.**

**.**

**Back to the story~**

* * *

><p>"Hong Kong, did you hear that?" England looked up and glanced around, panting at the same time.<p>

Hong Kong simply kept quiet and listened, but he did not hear anything besides their panting.

"Not a thing. Are you sure your brain is not lacking any oxygen?" Hong Kong finally replied.

"Mind you! If it wasn't for me, you would have died, squashed by that rock!" England snared.

"Well who was the one that triggered it in the first place?" Hong Kong simply turned his head to another side and replied in his deadpan voice.

"Why you… But I swear I could have heard America." After raising America, England figured that he would not be able to mistake America's voice with anyone else.

America again?

They were underground and America was probably still enjoying the party! How could anyone be able to hear someone from such a distance? It was just England after all. After so long, he still could not forget America, always thinking about him, always speaking of him.

"Why?"

"Hmm?" England looked down at Hong Kong, who was resting on the floor.

"Why is it always America?" Hong Kong lowered his head.

"I don't -"

"Why is it not me?" He sounded a little mad now.

"Hong Kong? Why this all of a sudden?" England bent down to look at Hong Kong, who avoided eye contact.

"No matter how hard I try, you would still choose him. What did I do wrong? What does he have that I don't? Why do you care about him when all he do is hurt you?" Hong Kong's voice was trembling, along with his body. He could not take it anymore. For once, just this once, he refused to keep quiet.

"Hong Kong, are you alright?" Feeling worried, England gently lifted Hong Kong's face, only to find Hong Kong in tears.

He felt his heart jumped.

"I am fine! Leave me alone and stopping giving me false hope! I don't want to be hurt again!" Hong Kong snapped England's hand away.

For a moment there, England almost did not know what to do and just stood there, speechless. Since when was the last time someone cried for him? More importantly, why did he not notice how Hong Kong was feeling all these time? Was he really that blunt? The Hong Kong in front of him was so much bigger than when they first met, and yet he was crying like a kid, it was all just so… Shocking.

England sighed and sat down beside Hong Kong, who inched away from him. Smiling helplessly, he stretched out his hand and pet Hong Kong on the head.

"You really are just kid." He grinned.

"What? Since when was i-"

"Keep quiet, I am trying to create a moment here." England cut into Hong Kong's words.

"I really don't know you felt like this. But it hurts to see you cry. So stop, ok? I am sorry for hurting you." England gave Hong Kong a warm smile and hugged him, leaving him stunned and his eyes opened wide as a ping pong ball.

"You did nothing wrong. In fact, you are almost perfect. Comparing you and America would make him look like a fool, and I loved you very much. But you should understand that China love you too, even though that guy never told you this, but you should have seem how proud he was whenever he talked about you. So it was not my choice, trust me, I was really temped into making you stay. But China needed you more than him." England looked into Hong Kong's eyes.

"Never doubt yourself. After all, I raised you, and that is already a great advantage. As for America, I took care of him since he was young, and I love him just like how China loves you. It is a different kind of love." He winked and kissed Hong Kong on the forehead, causing Hong Kong to blush big time.

England… Had always loved him…?

Realizing that his face was red hot, Hong Kong quickly turned his head around to hide it. But it felt great, it felt as if a huge weight was lifted off him and all his worries were suddenly gone.

"Now then," England stood up and pulled Hong Kong up, "let's get out of here."


	10. Chapter 9

Canada walked in circles in the party room, the mixed feelings suffocating him. He had always been ignored, and it did not feel that good to be mistaken as America either. Sometimes, he really wanted to scold that brother of his a bit. All America ever did was cause trouble, and push the blame to him.

It was really tiring.

"I should really let America hear what I have to say." Canada stopped and muttered to himself.

But the last time he tried it, America was holding a chainsaw and looking rather… Nevermind. If he still wants to live, then he should never ever try talking to America directly. Should he teach America a lesson by poisoning his ice cream instead? Then again, America never did fall sick due to anything, did him?

"Ahh! This is so frustrating!" Canada tightened his grip on the bear.

The bear struggled free before it was about to die due to a lack to air and ran to a side, picking up some crayons left by someone else.

"Kukameiji san, what do you have there?" Canada noticed it and went closer for a better look.

Then, Kumajiro san started drawing on the clean and sparkly bright wall.

"Ahh! Kumajimei san! You cannot scribble here! If China kun finds out, then we would be in troubl-"

"Draw here. Then everyone else would see it." Kumajiro san suddenly said without looking at Canada and passed him a black crayon.

Staring at the stick of crayon in his hand, Canada suddenly had a super crazy idea…

* * *

><p>"A~ni~ki~ I am tired." Korea complained.<p>

"Stop whining already, you are getting on my nerves." Taiwan smacked Korea's head with her extra-long sleeve.

"But we have been walking for forever da ze!"

"Please be patient and bear with it Korea san. I am sure we will be able to find Hong Kong san and England san soon." Japan said.

"I won't listen to you unless you agree that your breasts are mine." Korea stared at Japan, who quickly crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Korea, stop playing aru. If you still have the energy to scare Japan, walking a few more steps won't hurt." China was a bit annoyed.

The fact that they have been walking for so long without seeing or hearing England or Hong Kong may simply meant that they were unlucky or that they should have chosen the left path. Either way, this was not going to end well.

"Teacher! Stop!" Taiwan suddenly shouted.

"Hmm- Ouch!" Before China could react, his head hit a rock wall in front of him, making a clear knocking sound

In other words, he knocked into a dead end.

"Aniki! It is a dead end!" Korea shouted, sounding rather excited.

… Now we know who to count on to speak the obvious.

"I am afraid that we may have to walk back to the split and choose the left path instead." Japan touched the rock wall with his hand, feeling the rough and cold texture.

"More walking?" Korea's soul just flew out of his body due to excessive shock…

Just then, the ground under them started shaking vigorously, giving them a shock. Caught unprepared, everyone started to panic. Well, everyone except Japan, who had gotten used to these kind of stuff. After all, earthquakes were quite common in his house.

"Ear- Earthquake? Here?" China practically stuck himself to the wall, trying hard to gain his balance.

"I don't think so teacher. This seems like another-"

Before Taiwan could finish her sentence, the ground finally gave in and cracked, devouring the four countries.

"TRAP!" Taiwan screamed as she fell into the hole, along with Japan, Korea and China.

"Another hole DA-ZE?" Korea did not forget to complain even in a situation like this…

* * *

><p>"This is…" Germany lifted his head, staring at the huge round bolder blocking their way.<p>

"How did it get here?" France knocked the bolder with his hand, it was pretty solid.

"Waa! It is so round!" Italy immediately leaped forward and started hugging the bolder for unknown reasons.

Both Germany and France facepalmed.

"Da, how are we going to continue if this is here?"

"Ahahaha! Let me, the hero save the day!" America laughed confidently, "it is like a ball right? So we will just have to roll it as we go!" America was almost beaming with pride for coming up with such a brilliant idea.

Everyone stared at America, speechless. Did America not notice that they would be pushing a bolder, probably heavier than 2 elephant's weight added together, uphill? ( Note: England and Hong Kong last left the bolder stopping right at the start of a uphill slope.)

"Brother, what about the other path instead?" Belarus pointed to another path that England and Hong Kong probably missed since they were rushing like mad thanks to the bolder that was chasing after them.

Almost instantly, the countries all nodded their head upon Belarus's suggestion and with America leading the way, walked down the 'other path'. The 'other path' was much safer and there were no traps here and there, making the countries' journey a smooth and easy one…

Until they ended up staring down a steep cliff.

"Looks like we will have to America's plan after all." France sighed as America laughed proudly.

"Wait, I somehow have this feeling that something is missing." Germany suddenly pointed out and got everyone thinking and looking around.

"Now that you mention it, isn't it a bit too quiet da?" Russia said as a sense of realization struck Germany.

"Where's Italy?" Germany shouted, panicking. That idiot would kill himself in a place like this.

"Germany! Wait for me!" Right after Germany had finished his sentence, Italy was heard, along with his frantic footsteps.

The countries turned around to see Italy charging at them at full speed and were immediately horrified, especially Germany.

"Italy! Stop!" Germany shouted as loud as he could.

But the terrible feeling of being alone got the better of Italy as he continued running, finally banging into Germany, who took a step back and hit France by accident. France then lost his balance and accidentally pushed Belarus, who dragged Russia along and somehow managed to trip America. Our hero leaned back and very unfortunately, realized that there was no wall for support. His realization was sadly, a bit too late.

To put it simply, Italy's sudden pushing action caused a train reaction, pushing America down the cliff. But that was not it. The hero does not go down alone.

America managed to grab Russia's scarf just in time. But the years of eating hamburgers had caused him to gain a lot of weight, thus pulling Russia down with him. Belarus, of course, would not allow her dear brother to leave her. So she bravely tagged alone, followed by France and finally Italy and Germany.

Thus, our group led by the hero himself had fallen off the cliff, all thanks to Italy.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! JAPAN! HELP!" Italy cried.

All he did was hugged the bolder for a while longer before catching up with the others… So why did it end like this?


	11. Chapter 10

**Please skip the recap if you are in a rush, but there is a chunk of story right after my recap, so please do not skip this chapter.**_  
><em>

_Alright, let's refresh our memories, shall we? I am doing this so that you, my dear reader, will get the progress of the story clearly, not because I am just trying to type something because or anything like that, I swear! It is not like I am having a writer's block or anything…_

_So England and Hong Kong fell into a trap room and managed to find a fleet of stairs that lead them even further underground, walking as they argued about how Tsundere England was. (While Japan sold his newest product, the easy clean 2000)_

_Then while Hong Kong was trying to create a moment, our dear iggy gracefully triggered le arrow trap and both of them ended up having to crawl on the ground to clear the trap. Meanwhile, our hamburger idio- I mean, our awesome hero, America and France finally realized that England was missing. (Kind of slow if you ask me-_-"')_

_Anyway~ England and Hong Kong then came to the split and England chose left despite Hong Kong's constant suggestion/order to go to the right, but that is just how our tsun tsun Iggy act, right? ^^ This is also where Hong Kong started to show his real feelings towards England, bit by bit._

_Iggy then worked his magic of clumsiness/unluckiness and got a huge bolder chasing after them down a slope while Hong Kong started cursing and swearing. On the other hand, America and the countries encountered the arrow trap and got to the split as well. So the countries split into 2 and went down different paths. The Asian countries went down the right one while the others went down the other. China then faced the same question he had been avoiding ever since Japan left him, but this time, he won't be facing it alone._

…_I seem to be forgetting something…_

_Ahh~ I must have forgotten about it because it is not important~_

_Moving to the next major event _

_While China was dealing with his issues, the other countries almost got squashed by the sinking celling and Italy finally became helpful to Germany and saved him from being a squashed tomato/hamburger patty. (Then again, Italy was the one who activated the trap in the first place…)_

_Ohoho. Yes, finally the most important part: Hong Kong lost it and shouted all his hidden feelings out. England was shocked at first, but finally got it and gave Hong Kong the hug and the talk. He then ended it with a kiss on the forehead and left Hong Kong blushing big times. _

…_De… I am still forgetting something…_

_China's team came to a dead end and encountered their first trap after the split path, le false ground. So they fell down a hole. Yeah… Meanwhile, America's group was unable to follow England and Hong Kong's path since the bolder was in the way, but Natalia's sharp eyes found another path, which is actually a cliff. Well, little Italy did not know that, and accidentally pushed everyone down the cliff. How nice~_

_Oh yeah, I finally remembered that something…_

_OMG A BEAR IS DRAWING ON CHINA'S WALL! CHINA IS GOING TO BE SO MAD!_

_Right then, back to our main characters, England and Hong Kong…_

* * *

><p>"What did I tell you? Hmm?" Hong Kong folded his arms and asked.<p>

"I get it already! Do you have to repeat that sentence every two minutes?" England shouted rather impatiently.

"It is every 1 minute. Besides, I have every right to tell you off since I have told you to choose the right path so many times. See, now you will have to piggyback me all the way back to the split and walk down the other path just because you insisted on following this path that, after all those trouble, guided us to a dead end." Hong Kong's deadpan voice returned, along with his poker face.

"PIGGYBACK YOU?"

"You don't expect me to walk all the way back just because of your stupid mistake right? So hurry up and carry me there already."

"Why you little… To think you were so cute just now…" England sighed; it seemed that all of the children he had raised took a turn for the worse when they grew up.

"Ah, now that you have mentioned it. If you dare tell anyone about what happened just now, I will tell America that you kissed me. I am sure that would be fun, won't it?" Hong Kong blackmailed.

Yes, to Hong Kong, seeing England being teased by America for kissing a guy is very very fun.

"DON'T YOU DARE- -Sigh- I got it. Come on up, we have a long way to go." England gave up and squatted down for Hong Kong to get on.

England suddenly pitied China so much. Just imagine living with someone who would watch you 24 hours a day, waiting for the right moment to take embarrassing photos of you, then threatens you with those photos… The horror.

But instead of climbing up England's back, Hong Kong simply sat on his back, and stayed there until one of the walls surrounding them gave way, showing a hidden path.

"Ah, we managed to trigger it after all." Hong Kong looks as if he had expected this.

"Har? Do you mind explaining?" England felt that he was being toyed by Hong Kong again.

"That spot you are standing on has a hidden switch. But it seemed to need more than your weight to activate it. What? Do you think I really want to be carried by you?" Hong Kong raised an eyebrow.

"COULDN'T YOU JUST SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?"England complained.

"If I have told you so from the beginning, I won't get to sit on you."

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO SIT ON ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"Because it is fun. Now let's go, we don't have all day, Mr tsundere." Hong Kong grinned and walked in front of England.

England facepalmed for the nth time today.


	12. Chapter 11

"…I really hate this place now." England signed after realizing that they ended up in an enclosed room filled with snakes, and the path they came from was also blocked by a rock wall right after they came into this room.

"Look on the bright side; at least none of these snakes are poisonous." Hong Kong comforted in a somewhat sarcastic way.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Suddenly, England's ears picked up lots screaming.

"Hey, did you hear something?" England turned to ask Hong Kong, who was now holding a snake in his hand, playfully wrapping it around his wrist.

…Is this some new way of measuring snakes?

"Huh? That invisible voice again? Are you sure you don't need to go get your ears checked? It is getting annoying you know." Hong Kong shot England the 'are you insane' look.

"No you git! I bet my identity as a gentleman that this time it is real. It is even getting louder." England insisted.

"Your identity as a gentleman? Then I really can't trust you." Hong Kong mocked in his deadpan voice and poker face.

"Why you…" England gritted his teeth.

"That aside, I hate to agree with you, but you are right this time. The scream seems to be coming from above." Hong Kong pointed to the celling.

"I sound weird saying this when you agree with me, but how is it possible for it to come up from up there-"

England was interrupted by a sudden crash, followed by the celling that gave way and a whole lot of countries raining down on the carpet of snakes. Poor snakes, America almost squashed a few thanks to his weight.

"You were saying?" Hong Kong stared at England, whose eyes were as big as ping pong ball by this point.

"…Forget it, I am kind of getting used to this kind of random crap somehow." England sighed.

"England! We found you at last!" America exclaimed as he immediately stood up and waved.

…That was somehow very idiotic looking.

"Oui, big brother has arrived~" France winked and blew a kiss at England, who immediately attacked with scones.

"Go away you pervert! Why the hell are all of you here?" England shouted. If they were the ones screaming just now, then why is he still hearing screams?

"Ahaha! The hero (me) has guided them here to save you and Hong Kong." America laughed.

"No thank you. I am better off staying here than to be saved by a hamburger idiot." England mocked.

"Ve! Germany! Save me! There are snakes all around us! Save me! Save me! Save me!" Italy cried as he clung to the rocky wall, desperately trying not to touch the ground.

"… Tell you what; you can stay there for the moment while we try to sort things out." Germany sighed, just when he thought Italy would be a little more independent.

"Don't worry Italy, they are all non-poisonous snakes. You can simply sweep them away like this, da." Russia smiled as he started swinging his pipe around, smacking snakes out of his path.

"Brother, what about those red and black colour ones?" Belarus pointed to the other corner of the room, where a group of snakes of a different colour were slowly moving towards them.

"Ah, this is bad. Those snakes are very well poisonous. I suggest you get away from them even if you are not human." Hong Kong warned, sounding a little worried.

"But if we don't provoke them, they won't bite right?" England asked, convincing himself that the screaming was probably his imagination, though Italy was indeed screaming and whining by now.

"That may be tru-"

Hong Kong's sentence was cut by yet another crash and the celling right above the group of poisonous snakes gave way, and down came Japan, China, Taiwan and Korea, landing right in the middle of the poisonous snakes.

"Teacher! Taiwan and Korea! Don't move!" Hong Kong shouted worriedly, his expressionless face was now written with worries and anxiety.

"No-no problem da-daze!" Korea stuttered, sitting in a rather stiff position.

"Japan! Hang in there! We are getting coming to help!" Germany shouted, but was stopped by France.

"Didn't you hear what Hong Kong said? You will just add to the trouble." France advised.

"Then what do you want me to do? Just stand here and watch them get attacked?" Germany argued.

"Quick England! Throw your scones at the snakes! Maybe they will back away because they taste too horrible!" America suggested with a serious expression.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT! WHY DON'T I THROW YOU AT THE SNAKES AND HAVE YOUR WEIGHT SQUASH THEM INSTEAD?" England lost it.

"You think that would work?" America asked with a surprised expression.

"… I forgot. You are an idiot." England gave up.

"Tch, guess I have no choice. England, do you still have that lighter I gave you just now?" Hong Kong asked.

"Well, yeah. But I don't think the flame from one small lighter is enough to scare the snakes away." England remarked as he passed him the lighter.

"After 99 years of sharing your room with me, do you really think that is what I am capable of?" Hong Kong grinned.

"Shit, you don't mean…"

"That exactly." Hong Kong turned to face China and the others trapped with the snakes.

"Teacher, you can thank me for not listening to you later, now I want everyone to stay low, especially teacher, Taiwan, Korea and Japan." Hong Kong ordered as he took out the big and thick fire cracker he showed England earlier.

"Ahh! Hong Kong! I told you to stop bringing fire crackers wherever you go aru!" China shouted.

"Does that really matter right now? Hurry up and light it already!" France hurried.

"Here goes nothing." Hong Kong lit the huge fire cracker up and threw it at the group of poisonous snakes.

The fire cracker exploded quickly and immediately filled the room with smoke and the smell of gunpowder. Snakes were visibly flying in the air and coughing was heard.

Within seconds, everything ended and the smoke was cleared. The once poisonous snake infested spot was not completely free of snakes and uncovered a trigger on the ground close to Taiwan.

Deciding that anywhere else would be better than a place like this, Taiwan hit the trigger with all she's got and immediately, a small tunnel opened up on the wall that Italy was clinging onto.

"Good job! Now everyone hurry and get into that tunnel before the snakes come back again!" Germany ordered. At the same time, the other walls and ceiling parts were starting to give way.

"Wha-what is going on da ze?" Korea did not like the shaking.

"I am afraid that the explosion earlier has weakened the room. We have to hurry, or we may be buried in here alive." Japan said in a dead serious tone.

"ve? But that tunnel is at least 2 meters off the ground! I can't reach it!" Italy panicked.

"Da, let's send America up first, he is strong enough to pull everyone else up." Russia suggested.

"Alright! That would be what the hero will do! Hey Russia and Germany! Give me a lift!" America agreed and with the help of Russia and Germany, got into the tunnel with ease.

"Hey guys! It seems that the tunnel can only allow one person at once, so I can only pull one person up, and that person will have to pull the next person up. Let's get the stronger ones to come up first" America ordered.

"Got it. Russia, you can go next." England analysed.

"Da, is it really alright for me to go up next? Who is going to support the others from here then?" Russia asked.

"We will do it in twos, so don't worry." France answered.

"Don't worry brother; you can stay here with me if you want." Belarus chanted.

"On second thought, America, please get me up there now." Russia insisted.

After that, Russia pulled Germany up with the support of France and England. Then Germany pulled France up with the support of England and Korea. But when it was England's turn, he decided to go last since he was needed to help support the other countries. So Korea went ahead, followed by Japan, then Belarus, Italy, Taiwan and finally Hong Kong.

But here came the problem. Only China and England are left, and one person is needed to support the other in order to reach Hong Kong. In other words, Hong Kong can only save one of them.

"Hong Kong! What are you waiting for? Hurry up and pull one of us up! The walls won't hold on for long and the snakes are back!" China was starting to panic, the misfortune with snakes he had in the last few thousand years caused him to hate this animal a lot.

"Pull who up? Both of you are very important to me!" Hong Kong shouted.

He cannot bear to make a choice; he could not decide to leave any one of them here.

"Hong Kong…" China's panic stricken face was replaced by a slight grin. So the others were right. Hong Kong does care about him.

"Save China then." England suddenly said.

"What? But I can't just leave you her-"

"HONG KONG! Remember what I told you earlier? He needs you more than me. So hurry up and save your teacher already." England ordered and without warning, lifted China up and forced Hong Kong to pull China up.

"Thank you England! But what about you?" China looked down from the tunnel and asked, both grateful and worried.

"Me? I will be testing out the theory that countries cannot die. Now hurry up and get going." England smiled.

"England!" Hong Kong shouted, refusing to move.

"Hong Kong! Move! If you don't, then all three of us would be trapped here. We will come save him later aru!" China rushed and pulled Hong Kong with him as he ran up the fleet of stairs the tunnel led to.

Within minutes, the two of them were back on the surface where the others were and collapsed on the ground.

"Hong Kong! Teacher! You made it! I was getting worried!" Taiwan heaved a sigh of relief.

"Ahaha! Good job everyone! Did we all make it?" America asked.

"…" China looked away.

"Hmm? Teacher, you looked worried. Is something wrong?" Taiwan asked.

"England… England he…" Hong Kong stuttered as America's carefree smile slowly turned into a frown.

"England he what? You jerk! You did not save him?" America pulled Hong Kong up by the collar.

"I wanted to… But he-" Hong Kong could not think of an excuse for himself, not to persuade America, but to persuade himself.

"China, bring the rest of them back to your place. Russia, lend me your pipe." America let go of Hong Kong and caught the pipe that Russia threw him.

"Make sure to return it da." Russia smiled as America turned and walked down the stairs.

"Oi-Oii, where are going with that?" France asked, worried that this idiot may do something stupid.

"I am going to save him." America announced.

"Wait America san! You won't make it in time! Both of you will-"

"He is very important to me, and I will not let go of him now." America cut into Japan's sentence and stormed down the stairs.

The other countries did nothing but watched quietly as America disappeared from the surface, all stunned and speechless.


	13. Chapter 12

**Ciao~! I hope that you are happy to see this chapter after i have listed for this story to be completed. (then again, maybe u did not notice at all) **

**But this is really the last chapter! So please please please for the last time, review XD.**

** If i can get a total of 40 reviews, i will write season 2. **

**Alright? Aright? it is a good deal right? So please review **

* * *

><p>England had no idea what to do next. Everything was in a mess. The snakes were slowly surrounding him and rocks fell from the ceiling and walls, constantly squashing some snakes as it landed. Leaning against the wall where the opening of the tunnel was, he sat down and simply stared as things happened before him like watching a 3D movie.<p>

Is this how a human would feel before death?

His mind was not empty though, constant thoughts and ideas of escaping emerged from the darkness in his head, but he was just too lazy to do anything. Countries can't die right? So he will just stay here and be buried by the falling rocks and dead snakes, then he would be dug out from the ruins by the others sometime after that. Everything would be fine after that.

"You know, I really do wish I could actually die." England spotted a snake on his leg and instead of brushing it off, started talking to it.

What was there to stay alive for anyway? The children he worked hard to raise abandoned him one by one and the people around him were always looking at him with hatred in their eyes. He had no family to be with and no friends to laugh with. So why stay in this world when there was nothing to live for?

"Not unable to die and having to live through the pain over and over again is very tiring." Perhaps the smoke had clogged up his brains, perhaps the poisonous snakes' bites made him crazy, but telling his feeling to a snake actually made he felt relieved.

"Just for now, let me rest. I will deal with these questions when I am out of here…" The poison was making him dizzy and his eyelids were getting heavy, it would only be a matter of time before he drift into a deep sleep. Sadly, he would still have to wake up someday.

"WHO SAYS YOU CAN REST?"

"!"

Out of instinct, England immediately opened his eyes. Did he just hear America? Or was it just the poison messing with his mind?

"UP HERE!"

There it was again.

"Ha…Hahaha. Don't bother. Knowing America, he should be happy that I am gone, even if it is temporary." England laughed weakly, still convincing himself that the poison was the one that made him hear things.

"ENGLA-"

"How pitiful. They say human tends to see and hear the person of the most importance when he is about to die. I guess it works for countries too." England mocked and managed a frail smile.

"KONK!"

While England was still muttering to himself, America lost his patience and knocked England's head with Russia's long pipe.

"I said up here you tea freak!" America shouted and continued poking England's head with the pipe.

"Ouc- AMERICA! BLOODY HELL READ THE ATMOSPHERE FOR ONCE!" England managed to lose his cool even at a time like this. Guess anyone would be angry if his moment was ruined just like that.

"Idiots that give up in life so easily don't deserve moments. I-if you really need a family to be with, I will sacrifice as the hero and… I can be your pretend brother!" America blurted out, his face becoming red.

"A-America…?"

"Count me in. I won't lose to America this time!" This time was another voice that England would not forget.

"Hong Kong? I thought you went up with Chin-"

"If he can come back, I don't see why I cannot. Besides, you ruined my moment just now, so I am here for my revenge." Hong Kong said sarcastically, which was just his way of showing concern for people he love.

"Go back! Here is too dangerous!" America warned Hong Kong, who was right behind him.

"If you are scared, you can back out. I am staying here." Hong Kong did not give a shit.

"Me? Heroes are never afraid!" America raised his voice, feeling that his authority was being challenged.

"Hero? You just look like someone with serious weight problems to me. If it is hero you are talking about, then my movie star is much better than you!" Hong Kong provoked.

"Why you little-"

"OII! If you want to quarrel, do it somewhere else! Man… Do I still have to worry about the both of you even when you are all grown up?" England furrowed his eyebrows, as he slowly stood up, stumbling a bit thanks to his clouded mind.

"Yes!" For the first time, both America and Hong Kong agreed on something.

"…" England had no idea if he was supposed to be touched by that or should just hit his head against the wall and pass out. The second option seemed tempting…

"England, hurry up and come up already. Everyone is waiting outside, and we are not leaving without you." Hong Kong persuaded.

"That is right! If you are buried here, then who is going to make scones for me?" America gave England a warm and cheerful smile and handed England the other end of the pipe.

"You two… Thank you." England grinned and reached out to grab the pipe, but realised that he could not feel his hand at all. Looking down, he was glad that his hand was still attached. But why couldn't he move it?

"England! What's wrong?" America shouted to him.

"My hand! It won't move!" England tried swinging it, but it simply refused to budge.

"He must have been bitten by the snakes. America, I am letting you have the chance to be a hero. I will jump down and get England up and then you can hurl me up next, alright? If you can do it, I will admit that you ar-"

"Say no more! Leave it all to me!" America exclaimed and practically pushed Hong Kong down.

Luckily, Hong Kong's years of learning Tai Chi from China paid off and he was able to land safely. Acting quickly, he helped the now half-conscious England up. Then, holding on to one end of the pipe, he was also pulled up by America. The two of them then supported England from each side and managed to rush out into the open before the tunnel completely submerge into the ground, bring half a room of the forbidden city with it.

"Aiyaa! My precious building aru!" China almost cried. Now he only has nine thousand nine hundred ninety nine and a half rooms left…

"Hmhmm~ welcome back! I see you brought back my pipe as promised." Russia smiled in his usual way and received the pipe from Hong Kong.

"Oui, good job, big brother is impressed that you managed to get England back in once piece. Though he is unconscious and looks kind of pale…" France went up close and started poking the England's face.

"He got bitten by the snakes, so he won't be able to move his limbs for quite a while. That is still very lucky. If he was a human, he would have died immediately." Hong Kong explained.

"Ve… That sounds scary…"

"Either way, let's bring England san back to China kun's house for some rest." Japan suggested as everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>"Ahh! This is outrageous! Illegal! Ridiculous aru!" China shouted when he saw the wall of the party room, almost having a heart attack.<p>

The wall was scribbled with words and drawings using a black crayon everywhere. But the most…. Outstanding one was the picture of a guy with curly hair and glasses hitting a guy with glasses and a hair sticking out with a bottle of maple. Right below the drawing was the phrase "Hamburger idiot who should be punished".

"The one being attacked was America, wasn't it?" Germany pointed out.

"Then who is that one with the curly hair?" The other countries fell into deep silence as they thought of an answer.

Meanwhile, the artist, who was being ignored since the beginning, was thinking of announcing his presence for once.

"Whoever it is aru, I am going to make him pay for vandalising my beautiful wall!" China was in rage.

"Ahaha, that's right! Anyone that calls me hamburger idiot besides England should really experience my chainsaw!" America laughed.

… The artist suddenly decided that staying invisible for another day would not be such a bad idea.

"Please do not worry China kun. To thank you for this eventful party, I will supply all the easy clean 2000 needed for the cleaning of the wall for free." Japan comforted.

"That's right. We will all help clean up to show our appreciation, right da?" Russia asked as Belarus showed her knife to the others and emitted purple aura.

Almost immediately, everyone nodded.

"Ah, I will go take care of England then." Hong Kong volunteered and left, followed by America, who insisted that Hong Kong should never be alone with England again.

* * *

><p>"England, we are coming in." Hong Kong knocked and notified before he came in.<p>

"Ah. Sorry… I caused quite a lot of trouble, didn't I?" England apologised as he looked the other side.

"…" The other two were speechless.

"Hong Kong! What is wrong with England! He is apologising!" America shook Hong Kong by the shoulder and asked.

"This is bad, I am afraid that the poison left a side effect after all!" Hong Kong looked dead serious.

"Oii! What the hell was that? I am totally fine!" England shouted and threw a pillow at the two of them.

"Ahaha, the England I know is back!" America laughed.

"Thank god. The tsundere is back to normal." Hong Kong agreed.

"WHAT THE- If the two of you are just here to annoy the bloody hell out of me, you can get your butts out of here now." England ordered, compressing his anger.

"Of course that is not all." Hong Kong came closer to England and in front of America, kissed England.

"AHHHHHH!" America screamed. Yes. He screamed.

"De… EHHHHH?" England was shocked too.

"I am also here to declare war." Hong Kong smirked and pointed at America, "From now on, I won't hold back. England is definitely mine."

"Oii! Hong Kong! Don't go ahead and act as childish as America! America may be stupid, but he won't be as brainless as to do thi-"

"It is on." America suddenly announced in a serious tone.

"EHHHH? AMERICA! DON'T AGREE TO SUCH A WEIRD AND CHILDISH THING! GOD DAMN IT!" England felt his face getting hotter. How did things turn out like this? He should have went with the second option and hit his head against the wall after all.

"Have fun then. Since my job here is done, I will be on my way to help teacher clean the wall." Hong Kong waved and strolled away.

"England! It is not fair! I want to kiss you too!" America's voice sounded behind Hong Kong, followed by the sound of the pillow hitting someone's face, along with some cursing from you-know-who.

Hong Kong grinned, this should be fun.


	14. Chapter 1, season 2

**_Hey guys! This is your long awaited first chapter of season 2! I am so sorry it took so long, I was desperately trying to think of a good start, but I still couldn't get a good one… So please bear with me for this chapter, I swear the next few ones are going to be better!_**

* * *

><p>England looked up at the shop sign in front of him and sighed. On the sign, were the words 'Candy Cafe' written in big, pink and curvy letters, giving England the feeling that he should never step inside or he would regret it.<p>

It looked so… Girly.

"Hell… Of all places available, that frog just had to choose a café like this… he better has something important to tell me or so help me I will pluck his beard out one by one." England growled as he mentally prepared himself before pushing the glass door of the café open and entering it.

Life was totally chaos after that party at China's house, mainly thanks to Hong Kong's declaration of war. Now He would have America and Hong Kong quarrelling over who was going to have lunch with him every day. Then again, you can't really call it a 'quarrel'; since America would always be the only one getting all pumped up while Hong Kong put up his poker face and still managed to win America…

So when England realized that Hong Kong had something on and America was being bothered by Canada for causing too much trouble, he was overjoyed. Well, until he got France's call and was told to meet him here, in a maid café…

"We-welcome." A person wearing a Japanese maid suit stuttered as England simply nodded and chose a seat near the door.

"I will have a cup of Earl Grey." England ordered without glancing at the menu or the waitress and took out his phone to call France, who was late again.

"Got it. Please wait for a while." The waitress replied before scurrying to the kitchen.

"England! You are early as usual I see." France entered the café and rose petals suddenly started falling from the café's celling, making a grand entrance.

"You are just late you git. Why the hell are we discussing here if the subject is important anyway?" England looked around, glad that they were the only ones in the café.

"Oui oui oui, be patient my friend, I am here to show you something good!" France winked.

"Well if it is another dose of your 'love advice', I think I will pass." England rolled his eyes, feeling totally not amused.

"Oh? Are you sure? Ah, here he comes." France grinned and looked up at the waitress who was approaching them with a tray in her hand. On the tray, was the cup of Earl Grey England ordered.

…Wait, a 'he'…?

England quickly looked up, only to see the waitress block his view of her face using the empty tray, only showing one of her purple gem-like eyes. Ok, so maybe this waitress's chest was a little too flat, was not so elegant and gentle in her movements and had a head of short silver hair, but calling her a guy was a little too brutal, was it not?

…Short silver hair and purple eyes…?

There was only one person who would fit both the characteristics. England quickly turned to stare at France to clarify his thought, and was horrified when France nodded and replied, "the better one is still not out yet, but do you like what you see?"

"No! And if Norway knows about this, we are both dead! God damn it, can't you start using that puny brain of yours and think of consequences of things before you start doing them? Shit, I have to stop this right now!" England snarled and grabbed France by the collar, dragging him to the kitchen, where he found the same person that served him just now.

"Iceland! Why and what the hell are you doing here? Do you know how much trouble we will get into if your brother finds out about this?" England scolded as he grabbed Iceland by the shoulder and started shaking him madly.

"Ice! What is with all the noi-"

The noise attracted another person as 'she' peeked out from the storage room, immediately freezing in 'her' tracks when 'she' saw the furious England.

The place suddenly became dead quiet and the only thing one could hear was probably the breathing. It was as if the temperature had just dropped to 0 degree and out of the 4 people present, three were having the classic goldfish expression; huge bulging eyes and wide opened mouth.

France, the only one who was not surprised, fought hard to resist the temptation of bursting into laughers.

"… France, " England finally spoke.

"Call China and Norway here, NOW!" He ordered, with a sense of determination on his face, as if he was ready to die for this.

Then again, he probably would.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahh~ I hope I made you guys laugh when reading this… Any idea on who the two lovely 'waitress' are?<em>**

**_Please look forward to a better second chapter for this season!_**

**_By the way~ did you guys notice that I did not specify what kind of love Hong Kong and America are competing for? Well I am giving you, my reader, a choice to choose! You can either pm me or write it in your review. I will decide the type of love by next Sunday, alright?_**

**_So basically you have 3 choices:_**

**_Family love (fighting to get more attention from England XD)_**

**_Brother love (Which is more fun than family love)_**

**_Relationship love (lol this is going to be awkward to write..)_**


	15. Chapter 2, season 2

"Let me get this straight. That frog did not force you into doing this?" England asked as his eyes twitched.

"Yes. He only asked me if i was interested to work here." Hong Kong answered briefly and turned to look the other side. Shit, of all the places and time he could meet England, this had to be it. How nice.

"And you are fine with this China?" England turned to look at the person in red.

"Hmm? Well Hong Kong did destroyed my wall aru. So working here means that he can pay me for the damage. It is a good deal aru." China nodded happily.

"I don't suppose that Iceland needs to pay you for anything, does he?" England looked at the teen with violet eyes with hopes that at least this person would be normal enough to get his own brother out of this.

"Hmm? He don't. But i don't see anything wrong in this." Norway replied in his naturally dead and cold tone.

"What? Just look at him! he is wearing a freaking pink and frilly maid suit! When he is a freaking guy!" England could not take it anymore.

"He has lots of free time anyway. it is better for him to learn to be social here rather than staying home and talking with his pet." Norway stared at Iceland, who took a step back instinctively.

"Besides, England, just because you don't look good in these maid suits does not mean that they won't." France mocked.

"Shut the bloody hell up you frog! I don't know what is more ridiculous, this stupid idea of yours, or you very existence itself. Where did you even get your hands on costumes like that?" England slapped France on the head.

"France san, i have brought the cat girl costume you ordered. Ah, England san and China kun, what a coincidence to see you here." Right after England had finished his sentence, Japan entered the cafe and after spotting the crowd by the cashier, went over and passed France the costume that was neatly wrapped up in a big plastic bag.

...Of course, Japan. Who else?

"Oui, thanks for the help Japan, it looks beautiful! A simple work of art!" France thanked as he admired the design while England sighed and admitted defeat.

"You are very much welcomed, France san. I see the maid suit fits the two of you nicely, Hong Kong and Iceland kun. I am sure that the customers would be delighted to be served by the two of you" Japan took a look at the both of them and smiled with satisfaction, at least he 16 hours spent on the suits were not wasted.

Both Hong Kong and Iceland could not help but blush a bit as they started fidgeting. After all, having the courage to wear such costumes is one thing, but actually serving people is another story... They were told that the cafe was opened to the public, which included normal people (basically, non-countries), and they had absolutely no idea what to do.

"Okay, before this mess sinks deeper, i would like to leave first. Hong Kong, if you dare wear tha- wait, let me correct that, if i see either you or Iceland walking around in those costumes outside of this cafe, i will personally see to it that you wear them to the world conference as well. I am sure the others would want to see how 'wonderfully dressed' you two are. Now if you would excuse me, i need some fresh air, and preferably see some normal people." England threatened and turned to walk out of the cafe.

"Hold it! England, you do remember that i have something important to discuss with you right?" France stood in front of the door and blocked England from leaving.

"You have five seconds." Already losing his patience, England held out his plate of scones and was at the same time, emitting purple aura with the same intensity as the ones that Russia would have when he got annoyed.

Crap, maybe he shouldn't have brought England here after all. Now England would probably kill him when he hears what he had to say. Then again, he did not have much of a choice, no one could beat England when it comes to the task... But... Ah lord, let's just hope that England's scones this time are not as deadly as the ones last time.

"I want to employ you to be the manager of the cafe." France finally blurted it out after some mental preparation and deep breaths.

"..." England's face just got darker.

"Ahhh! England! Stop looking so scary! It is alright if you don't want to!" France freaked out and immediately got out of the way.

"E-England san, i do not wish to become your enemy for this matter, but it seems that this cafe needs a responsible and capable manager. No one else is fit for this job other than you and we are all hoping that you would kind so kind as to help us." Japan asked carefully.

"I am not sure what is going on aru, but this is fun. If you don't agree, then you are probably older than me in terms of your mindset aru." China mocked and leaned against a table.

"I won't be surprised if he doesn't agree to this. He is just an uptight and stubborn old man with eyebrow issues anyway." Norway joined China in provoking England, who obviously got so pissed that he was slightly shaking.

"Let me tell you something..." England clenched his fists.

"I would cover my ears if i were you." Hong Kong suddenly turned to Iceland and advised as he covered his own ears.

"? Why should i do tha-"

"DAMN THIS SHIT I WILL PROVE TO YOU THAT I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF HANDLING SUCH A FREAKING SMALL TASK! GET READY TO BE PROVEN WRONG!" England suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs, almost bursting everyone's eardrums, expect for one Asian, who saw it coming.

"YOU!" England shouted as he pointed to France, who jumped. "I will have you know that i am not one to do sloppy work. So get your sorry butt ready for work. The cafe opens from 10am to 8pm and rests on Monday. Did i make myself clear?" England asked as France quickly nodded his head.

"As for you two. If you are going to wear that and serve the customers, then you better do a bloody good job, or so help me i will sack you. I will get you two a professional trainer somehow. AND IF YOU DARE TO BE LATE FOR WORK, i will not show mercy." England hissed before he turned around, and charged out of the cafe all pumped and worked up.

"..." The cafe had suddenly drifted to dead silence.

"Pfft- Hahahaha! We got him after all aru!" China finally could not take it anymore and burst out laughing as he wrapped his arms around his tummy.

"Hai, i am so glad it was a success since i was sure we were going to fail." Japan heaved a sigh of relief as he made a metal note to shun away from England and keep a safe distance of 5 meters radius from him for at least a day or two.

"...This is really pointless. I don't see why Ice and i have to be involved." Nor stared at France with those cold eyes of his.

"The more the merrier, no? Since you Nordic are free anyway, i don't see why not." France winked, but just got smacked in the head by China.

"Please don't do such disturbing actions while i am here aru. I still want to keep my innocence." China said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Teacher, your memory is really going haywire. I am sure you lost your innocence two thousand years ago." Hong Kong smirked.

"I DID NOT ARU!" China argued as Japan chuckled a little.

"By the way ice, " Norway suddenly called.

"Hmm?" Ice turned around to face Norway.

"-Snap-" In Norway's hand was his hand phone, and on the screen, was a photo of the unsuspecting Iceland.

"This is for the Christmas card this year. Hey you, if there is nothing else, i will be going. Take good care of Ice while he is here, unless you want to have a word with me alone." Norway threatened before slowly walking out of the cafe, leaving two very shocked person, one with purple eyes and one with beard.

"Ah, that remind me, France san, when will the other two members be joining us?" Japan asked.

"Oh, they will be coming at a later time. But i don't think they will be coming alone." France flipped his head of golden hair and was about to wink when he remembered what China said earlier.

Hong Kong sighed, of all the people involved, why did ice and he had to be the unlucky two who had to wear the costumes...?

* * *

><p><strong>oh hoho~ second chapter of second season and we are already expecting more guests!<strong>

**So in the next chapter, either one, three or all five of the guests will be appearing. If anyone of you readers can guess all five of them, i will... err... I will give you a cookie...?**

**Yes, five. Read the chapter again, there are hints of the five of them, though one of the guest is quite tricky~**

**Tell you what, if you can get all five of them, i will dedicate a oneshot to you. Give me any pairing ;D **

**(But please, i have a limit in the amount of crack pairings i can take.)**

**Review~~**


	16. Chapter 3, season 2

"P-Poland, do remind me again, why are we doing this?" Lithuania asked as Poland dragged him down the roads.

"That is like, totally a surprise. You will know later." Poland winked and kept walking without a trace or slowing down or stopping.

Lithuania sighed, to think he was enjoying his rare day off with a cup of tea and some good book just a moment. Just what was Poland thinking? Well this was not Poland's first time charging into his house without notice and start messing up his plans for the day, but Poland seemed to be more hyper and excited today... Well that can't be good.

"Hey~ England! We are like, here. I am totally waiting for that pony you promised me." Poland waved as he approached England, Lithuania still struggling to keep up behind.

"Right on time too. I see you are at least responsible, unlike someone i know... I will be glad to give you your pony if you do a good job. Oh, Lithuania, you are here too. How are you?" England smiled as he greeted the two.

"G-Good morning." Lithuania nodded politely.

"So like, when exactly is the lesson going to start? I totally cannot wait to wear the costume." Poland squealed.

...Costume? Lithuania had a bad feeling about this... The last time Poland was involved in something that included costumes, he dressed as a prince, and forced him (Lithuania) to dress like a horse... Is it still possible to make a run for it now? That's it! he will just come up with an excuse!

"U-Um. Poland, i suddenly remembered that I have to give Russia sir his papers, so if you were to ex-"

"Oh, don't worry about that, I already called Russia, he agreed to lend you to me for a day, as long as i send him one of Hong Kong's pictures of... Anyway, let's go. The students should already be there." England got ahead of them and waved for them to hurry up.

Students? Lithuania stared at Poland for an explanation.

"Hahaha, Liet, your expression now looks just like one from a horror movie! Someone should like, totally get your expression down and have it on magazines." Poland joked as he quickened his pace to catch up with England, grabbing the half dead Lithuania.

Lithuania almost cried when he saw where they were heading; a maid cafe! NOTHING GOOD CAN COME FROM THIS! NOTHING! Every cell in his brain was telling him that something extremely embarrassing or dangerous or simply scary may happen in that cafe and he cannot step in there no matter what. But on the outside, he was so petrified that he could not even move his legs anymore...

"England, you are here at last! Mon Dieu! You are later for 20 minutes! The 'self-claimed gentleman who is never late for anything' was late for 20 minutes!" France exclaimed with his animated tone.

"I can live without the 'self-claimed' part. Besides, i don't want to hear that from a bearded frog who is always late." England snared as he entered the cafe.

"Oh, you brought guests?" France asked as he saw Poland and Lithuania behind England.

"Them, they are the tutors. Where's Hong Kong and Iceland? Call them out here." England replied as he dug out a extra frilly and pink set of maid costume/uniform and handed it to Poland. Poland's eyes sparkled, while Lithuania prayed with all he could, hoping that he could be excused from that costume.

Luckily, his prayers were heard, and England did not dump a set on him. Lithuania never felt so lucky before.

While Lithuania was still celebrating his narrow escape from the costume, Poland had happily put it on, happily did some spins and all. You know, being Poland.

"-sigh- another troublesome one?" Hong Kong muttered as Iceland and he walked out of the kitchen, already in their maid costumes. "hey old man, what is it now?"

"Don't call me 'old man'! I taught you better manners than that. Poland is here to teach you two the basics of being a maid, and serving people. What? Did you think i was joking when i said that i will get you two a tutor?" England raised an eyebrow and stared at Hong Kong and Iceland, who were both flabbergasted.

"So like, we should totally start the lesson. I will demonstrate the correct method once, and like, you guys will have to totally follow, alright?" Poland instructed as England passed him a serving tray and the menu.

Both Hong Kong and Iceland had the 'hell no we are not doing it face'. But with England's stare and France's... Prompting, they found themselves in a tight spot. Ah shit, why didn't America get the hit lot instead when they were drawing lots to decide the maids..?

"...Don't you need a customer?" Iceland suddenly said.

"Pfft, I like, totally thought of that a long time ago~. Liet, will be my official customer today~" Poland announced as Lithuania's face turned green.

"Oh my gosh! Liet, your expression now is like, totally not cool~! Come on and have a seat. Today, i will serve you~"Poland forcefully pushed Lithuania on a seat, and hopped over to Hong Kong and Iceland,"Remember, always sound extra nice and sweet. It like, works on both guys and girls. Poland guaranteed."

Then, Poland returned to Lithuania's side, and started talking orders, while the other 4 in the cafe stared at them.

"What a smart idea England, Poland is the perfect person for this kind of job! But, don't you think you are a little too serious about this?" France asked carefully, feeling a little sorry for Hong Kong and Iceland. A little, because he was eager to see Hong Kong and Iceland act like how Poland did, it would be so adorable.

"Wipe your saliva and have a little self-control will ya? I told you, i am not one to take things like such as a joke. Doing every little task to perfection is just a part of being a gentleman. Not like you will understand anyway." England sniggered.

"Mon Dieu! Stop praising yourself! You can't even cook edible food! How is that being a gentleman who does everything to perfection? Here, don't say that big brother did not give you any advice, you won't get any lovely ladies if you are always like this. Girls like it bad. " France winked, but got a disgusted stare by England, followed by a whack on the head.

"Keep your twisted advice to yourself and freaking get a shave will you." England hissed and ignored France after that, deciding to monitor the lesson instead.

"Now, You have to have the totally perfect 45 degree smile, no matter what the situation is." Poland instructed as he told the two the theory of a perfect smile achieved by the facial muscles can brightens a person's mood in no matter what situation.

Personally, England would punch whoever, that dare give him the perfect smile right after his scones got rejected again. Scratch that, he will make sure the 'perfect smile person' will eat all his scones, no matter what.

A perfect smile, how hard could that be? Japan can do it, Russia does it all the time, and Canada... No one can see him anyway. But for Hong Kong and Iceland, a perfect smile was just another way of saying impossible. Come one, they have their poker face on for almost forever! How can one expect them to master such a complicated and skilled movement that requires extreme control and grasp of their facial muscles?

England, for one, had way too much fun watching the two try, and fail miserably. Hong Kong's first try was horrible, it looked as if he had a stroke. Iceland was no better, he could not even lift the corners of his lips. The second try after Poland's face excise was better, but still scarier than England's cooking. Hong Kong's looked more like a sadistic smirk, the kind one should expect when he was going to kill someone. Iceland... he still could not lift his corner (he claimed that it moved a little).

Poland was close to getting his ponies to step on their faces to loosen their stiff facial muscles, but Lithuania managed to calm him down.

"Do you think this will work?" France yawned and asked England, who was sipping his tea.

"Probably not. It is already 4 pm. If nothing happened after 6 hours of work, nothing will happen 6 hours after that. We will call it a day." England replied slowly.

"...You are enjoying this, aren't you?" France had the feeling that they were wrong. They were not tricking England, England was toying with them!

"The gentleman remains silent." England smirked as he put down his tea cup, and announced the end of the day.

"England! This is like, totally not cool! They can never smile! if you want me to continue teaching, just one pony is not going to be enough!" Poland whined.

"I know, France has agreed to come paint your house once a week for a whole month. Is that enough?" England suggested as Lithuania's eye twitched in the background... And he thought Russia was scary.

"Is he going to paint it pink?"

"A different shade of pink every week." England promised.

"That's a deal too good to miss! Its totally a deal!" Poland happily agreed, and pulled Lithuania out of the cafe after saying goodbye the others.

"What did you tell him? He looked so happy just now." France asked as he approached England.

"Nothing. But if I were you, I would start working out. I heard Poland's house is as big as a football field and has 3 stories." England replied, "Hong Kong and Iceland, good job for today. Go change and have a good rest. We are having the same lesson tomorrow."

"Huh? Poland's house? What has that to do with moi?" France muttered as he went off to prepare to close the cafe.

* * *

><p>"Iceland, are you going home alone?" England asked as Hong Kong stood by his side and France locked the cafe up.<p>

"Looks like it. Puffin said its too hot here, and refused to come." Iceland replied calmly.

"Well then be careful alright? Hong Kong and I will be going off first. I need to talk to China about something." England waved and walked away with Hong Kong.

"That should settle it. What a tiring day. Iceland, you did a really good job today and big brother expects you to be a perfect maid. See you tomorrow." France blew an air kiss at Iceland and hurried off for god knows what.

Iceland sighed and walked down the empty street alone, today was quite a waste too. He found the whole plan useless and childish, but playing along won't hurt. Besides, he may need friends. It is not like he was not satisfied with the other Nordics, but Finland and Sweden were always together, his brother was occupied by Denmark most of the time, and he was... Not exactly social-able.

He may not be good at expressing himself to the others, but he himself know it very well that he hates to be alone. Sure there may be puffin, but even puffin has his own friends.

"...Ah." Iceland suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking rather surprised.

Standing 10 meters away, and right opposite of him, was someone he did not expect to see.

"Come on. I told England it will only take a while." Hong Kong rushed and walked towards him.

"...I don't need anyone to accompany me." Iceland finally managed to conjure a sentence.

"I am not here to accompany you, i am here to make sure that your brother does not kill me for not taking care' of you. Now hurry up, England will give me a whole load of nagging if i am too late." Hong Kong stopped when he was just around one step from Iceland and held out his hand.

Iceland stared at the hand, and after a while, held it.

...Maybe... Getting a friend was not that hard.

He will just have to try.

* * *

><p><strong>oh god what have i written?<strong>

**Hong Kong, since when are you interested in making friends with Iceland?**

**But... Since you made Ice happy~**

**I will forgive you this time ^^**


	17. Chapter 4, season 2

**Hey guys, it seems that you people are thinking of what i think you are thinking which is what you think i am thinking, but is actually not what i am thinking... You... Get it right? See, there won't be HongIce in this story, none at all! In the official manga slips, Hong kong DOES interact with Iceland quite often. So, there is absolutely nothing wrong with me writing about them! **

**Don't worry dear-lies, this is a HKUK and USUK story, stop freaking out. QAQ**

**Anyway~**

* * *

><p>England stared at the piece of note he made yesterday, and sighed. It has been a week since the opening of the Candy Cafe and everything was doing fine. Hong Kong managed to master the perfect smile before Poland broke down and Iceland... Let's just say that Norway stepped in, and now Iceland did not have to worry about smiling anymore. He hates to admit it, but France's idea of having two guys dress up as maids was not exactly that bad. <em>Yes,<em> it was _completely _weird and _out-of-this-world_, but it was actually popular with the girls! In fact, it was one of the main reasons why the cafe was always filled with girls around 13 to 20++

But that was not why he was sighing. The source of his depression, could only be linked to a call he got last night, from _some big-shot customer_.

_Said customer_ wanted to book the cafe for a whole day to hold a reunion party of some sort. This was great news for the cafe, since it would bring quite a handsome earning. But there was one problem; they would be serving a total of 15 people. Which means the mere two workers now would definitely not be enough, and England did not want to deal with either China or Norway for working Hong Kong or Iceland to death...

Then, there was the one condition that person conveniently left: he wanted to see real female maids.

_Real. Female. Maids.__**How the bloody hell will that even be possible?**_

"Huh? Real female maids?" _France said as he nodded his disapproval._ "England, England, England, you still don't get it, do you? Big brother would love to see the girls in the adorable maid costumes, but it is impossible!"

"What do you mean_, impossible_? Go ask the others! Recruit new members! How hard can that be, you git?" England snarled.

"Well, why don't you give it a go instead of just talking big? Big brother tried, alright?" _France exclaimed, sounding more panic-stricken as he continued. _"But Russia started emitting scary purple aura right after I asked for Ukraine and Belarus to work here, and Hungary simply whacked my beautiful and charming face with her pan!"_ France looked like he was about to cry. "Mon dieu, don't even get me started about Switzerland!..." _

England thought about it for a few moments... France _might actually be right_. Almost every female nation has a scary brother watching after her, and he was sure China _would never _let Taiwan or Vietnam here either. Can't blame them, if he had a younger sister instead of that hamburger idiot, he would not let her work for France too.

...Now, what? Should he just ring the person and tell him that the cafe cannot take the order?

"Good afternoon, France-san, I have brought the cakes _that _you ordered," Japan greeted as he entered the cafe, carrying two large boxes in his hands. _Immediately taking notice of England's less-than-stellar mood, he asked, _"Is everything alright England-san? You look troubled."

"Oui, thanks for delivering them to me, they are very popular with the young ladies nowadays~ Oh, and England is just getting horny and wants real female maids," France mocked as England gave him a hard knock on the head.

"**Who is the bloody horny one here?** I **need** the female maids for the event!" England snapped, and "explained" the situation to Japan and France.

"I see... No wonder you are so worried, this is indeed a hard task." Japan nodded sympathetically.

"But this really is a good money earning chance! England! You are not going to give up on this just because of the small obstacle right?" France's eyes were sparkling by now.

"I will see what i can do. But there really is nothing much! You don't expect me to make them magically appear out of thin air, right?" England complained.

"...There are many instances where male characters in some of my manga would dress as girls and look flawless... but i am afraid we could not do that either." Japan sighed.'

"Well... I could talk to Spain about Belgium, but one of you will have to deal with Holland." France was willing to die for this.

"We will pass. That guy is impossibl-. Wait a minute," Struck by a sudden and yet brilliant idea, England clapped his hands together and announced, "I may not be able to make them appear out of thin air, but i do have another way of getting things to work!"

"Hey guy! The hero is here!" Suddenly, a energetic and loud voice blasted in the cafe as America entered the house with... A bear behind him...?

"De- America! Will you stop shouting? I am going to get deaf someday and it will be your fault!" England scolded as America came their way, the bear closely following behind.

"Ahahaha, the reason you will get deaf is because of your old age!" America laughed and gave England a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING OLD YOU IDIOT?" England protested as America laughed it off.

"Ah, i see the noisy one is here." Hong Kong said in his sarcastic tone as he walked out of the kitchen, changed out of his maid costume.

Upon the sight of Hong Kong, America's carefree expression suddenly became tensed up as he immediately shifted to a position where he was standing between Hong Kong and England. Meanwhile, Hong Kong simply leaned against a table and stared back with a relaxed grin on his face. In Japan's opinion, the scene was very familiar to how a hen would protect her chick from the cats... Except in this face, the chick probably did not need any protection.

France noticed the weird atmosphere between the two and turned to look at England, hoping to get some answers. but England was busy looking though his phone instead of noticing anything... France just had the strangest thought that England may have contributed in America's inability to read the atmosphere...

"Oii England, who are you calling anyway?" France asked as England pressed the 'call' button on his phone.

"Hmm? I am trying to get to Canada, hopefully he has his phone beside him. France, help me call China and Norway to-"

England was interrupted by a loud ring tone, coming from right beside...

"Ca-Canada?" England almost jumped when he finally realized the presence of the gentle and soft Nation beside him. "How long have you been here?"

"I came in with America..." Canada smiled helplessly as he bent down to hug his bear, who was standing beside him.

"Who are you?" The bear looked up at its owner with a blur expression.

"I am Canada."

* * *

><p><strong>Credits to Rozett for her awesome beta skills (well, she did half of the chapter).<strong>

**And i am dead tired.**

**I think i will work on Pandorax Resurface tomorrow...  
><strong>

**Writing a new fic based on HETAONI XD **


	18. Chapter 5, season 2

"So, what exactly did you gather us here for? Hurry up and get to the point, I am very busy aru." China demanded as he scanned the room. They were in the multipurpose room located on the second level of the cafe. It may be called a multipurpose room, but it was actually just an extremely spacious circular room with pearl white wall and barely any furniture.

England had gathered him and many other countries including Japan, America and France in the room out of the blues and China was not exactly happy with leaving his panda and coming here to entertain this guy.

"As the manager of this cafe, i am hiring all of you here." England looked up from his notebook, " It is a one day job, and you will not be given any salary, unfortunately."

"I don't get it, but it sounds fun! let's do it!" America did a peace sigh and grinned cheerfully.

"Aiyaa, what is so fun about working without pay aru!" China leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, "I don't see why i have to be your worker and get bossed around by you. It is boring aru."

"Yeah," Hong kong smirked, "teacher is too old for this."

"AIYAA!" China shot up upon hearing the word 'old', "Hong Kong! How many times must i tell you, i am not old aru! I am young, hip, and cool!"

"Why don't you try and prove it for once?" Hong Kong raised an eyebrow.

...Damn it, just what exactly did England do to his once loving and adorable Hong Kong?

"Fine aru! I will join whatever Opium is planning!" China pointed at England angrily, "Just to prove that i am not old aru!"

England grinned and put a little tick beside China's name on his notebook. Lifting his head, he gave Hong Kong a nod to acknowledge his help. Hong Kong returned it with a slight grin and nod as well. What the both of them did not notice, was the expression of America, who was standing opposite England. How could he, the hero, let Hong Kong hog all the glory? Besides, Hong Kong was winning the war!

"Hey guys, you will join too right?" America turned to look at France, Japan and a certain translucent country.

"Oui, since big brother is the owner of this place, i have no choice." France sighed, "Let's just hope that England's idea is not too ridiculous or impossible like asking us to improve on his scone recipe." France mocked as a scone shot past his face, missing it by a mere cm.

"I can hear you, you bloody frog." England snared.

"Excuse moi, but it is the truth!" France continued as the pencil in England's snapped

"Are you trying to test my patience, or do you want to start another hundred war?" England was close to losing it.

"You are on, eyebrows" France rebutted and with that, started yet another brawl between them.

"Well then, what about you Japan?" America ignored the two and asked Japan, who was watching the two anxiously.

"Hai, as long as it is within my abilities, i will do my best." Japan nodded immediately.

"As expected from Japan!" America grinned contently and gave Japan a pat on the shoulder.

"A- America san, shouldn't we stop them..?" Japan asked as he looked at the two having a fight to the death, feeling worried.

"Huh? You mean England and France? They will be fine~" America assured while Japan found it hard to believe in what America said.

"As pointless as it seems, if you two don't stop your childish acts and get on with it, i won't guarantee what i may do." Suddenly, a flat yet stern voice sounded at the back of the room, followed by a threatening growl.

Immediately, everyone stopped their actions and turned to look at the back of the room, where Iceland was standing. But they were not staring at Iceland, who had the same shocked expression as everyone else. Beside Iceland was a nation slightly taller than him. He had his head tilted downwards, making it hard to see his expression. But from what was behind that nation, the other knew that the nation was pretty pissed off.

"I don't understand this at all. What are you doing here?" Iceland finally spoke after overcoming his shock.

"I was bored, so I came to check if you are alright. But judging from the looks of things, it is not alright at all. Now Nissie, let's start with those two on the floor." Norway ordered with his cold deadpan voice and pointed to England and France. The thing behind him, a huge troll so tall that its head almost touched the celling let out a short growled as a reply and moved approached England and France.

"Ahhh! It is the mountain spirit! Someone help me! Big brother is too young to be squashed!" France wailed as the troll, Nissie came closer. But the others were either too amazed by Nessie, or were just busy thinking of how Norway managed to squeeze Nissie through the door and none of them offered any help.

"Tch, how useless can you get you bearded wanker?" England, on the other hand, was much calmer. After all, handling with mythical creatures happened to be one of his specialities. Taking out his wand, England shouted some words and immediately, a ray of green light shot out from the tip of his wand and hit Nissie, immediately turning Nissie into a huge pile of flowers.

"There, now we have the decorations." Standing up, England clapped his hands clean of dirt and smiled contently.

… The others were now completely speechless, except for Norway, who was so mad that he was trembling now. Can't blame him, anyone would lose his mind if someone with thick eyebrows turn his beautiful and perfect Nissie into a pile of freaking flowers.

"… I don't understand what is going on, but this is not looking good." Iceland muttered as he inched away from Norway. Having lived with Norway for as long as he could remember, Iceland beckoned that he knew his own brother enough to know where this was going. The others did not master the art of reading faces, but took the initiative to steer clear from Norway as well. Come on, how hard could it be to tell that someone was pissed, when he was all dark and emitting purple auras? Surely interacting with Russia and Belarus taught most of the countries about that already.

"Heh heh, I don't want to brag about myself, but I happen to know magic as good as I know myself. (Author: Which, actually, was not very well. But ah well) " England grinned victoriously, obviously unaware of Norway's strengthening aura. How ignorant. Or just not enough interaction with Russia….

"N-Now everyone, I am sure we could talk about this like gentlemen and not resort to violence. Norway san, please do rest assure that your Nissie was not harmed… I … guess." Japan turned to look at England for help, who was, by the way, in his own world of magic and imagination…

"Huh? Oh yeah. Don't worry. Your troll is fine. All I did was send him home. The flowers are from France's garden. Simple teleportation spells, won't hurt anyone." Well, except for maybe a huge bald spot in France's garden. But what the heck, who cares?

"My garden?" France almost cried. God knows how many painful hours he spent tending to his beautiful garden and his prized flowers. His flawless and perfect flowers! The ruby like roses and the sunflowers! Bright as the sun itself!

…Okay, maybe one person cared.

"You can replant it later. Look on the bright side. It is a huge relief on the budget. Not a single cent was spent on decorations. You will come to your senses and thank me for my brilliant act later." England rolled his eyes. Seriously? Crying over a few stalks of flowers?

…Fine, maybe it was more than a few… Scratch that, the amount of flowers he teleported was probably half of France's garden. Hmm, guess he should work on controlling the range of his spells someday. But he did saved a whole lot of money! Then again, France did once brag about how expensive the breed of the rose that bloomed in his garden cost. Surely the tending and fertilizers needed money too… Damn. He could seriously care less about how France feels. After all, France was the idiot who got him to become the manager of the café. That's right! France brought this upon himself!

"England! What did I do to you to have you do this devilish act upon moi?" France was staring at England with his teary eyes, close to wanting to eat England alive…

"Easy." England folded his arms cooly, "YOU. MADE. ME. THE. MANAGER."

… France had never regretted something this much before…

"Since Nissie was unhurt, I will let it pass this time. Now hurry up and spill your plans, eyebrows." Norway sighed and demanded.

"Chill a little will ya? It is because of you that Iceland could never do a perfect smile no matter what Poland did." England kept his wand and turned to face Norway and the others, ignoring a certain bearded nation lying on the ground, his soul flying away.

"Hmm? Are you going to care about how I teach my brother now?" Norway raised an eyebrow.

"I will pass. Now I am sure most of you here wants to know exactly what this job is about. It is basically very simple. You will be maids for one day and serve 15 normal humans. It is that simple. Of course, some of you will be given other tasks depending on the situation." For example, how France should never be a maid or he would be caught for harassing the customers.

"Hey dude, sorry to rain on your parade, but you want maids. I am no rocket scientist, but I know we can't be maids unless we are girls. Right?" America pointed out and immediately got lots of attention for the others.

America said something that actually made sense!

"Are you an idiot or what? Just what exactly do you think Iceland and I have been doing till now? Are you trying to imply that we are not guys?" Hong Kong asked sarcastically.

"You are a guy?" America acted surprised and pissed both Hong Kong and Norway off.

"You two can be as childish as you want, but once you drag my brother into this, it is unbearable." Norway was on defensive mode again.

"I never admitted that I am your brother." Iceland sighed.

"Why don't you just stop your guessing," England's voice was full of enthusiasm, grabbing everyone's attention to him again. "and let me tell you the answer?" England was somehow able to chance into his angel tunic as America and Hong Kong were quarrelling and did this pose which he learnt from one of his proud works (coughHarryPottercough).

Well that pretty much got everyone flabbergasted.

"Pff-t. E-England, please, spare us the eyesore." France was forcing himself not to laugh, but it was proven impossible. That costume and that pose would look good on someone else. But have that on England, and… Oh gosh this was too entertaining. Where's his camera?

"Shut up beardy. This is where the fun comes in." England smirked and pointed his wand at America, "America, say cheese." With that, America was zapped by rays of green light which completely surrounded America, making it impossible for others to see him in the huge ball of light. The green light then turned into a gentle sky blue before slowly fading away, showing bits of America's jacket little by little.

America was caught by surprise, but he did not find anything wrong. In fact, England's spell made him feel lighter all of a sudden. It felt as if a ton of weight was lifted off his tummy, though the chest area was surprisingly feeling heavier… Did England's spell give him a bigger heart or something? Once the light completely cleared away, America was startled to find everyone staring at him with huge bulging eyes that looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets any minute now. Maybe England's spell gave him a new hairstyle?

"… Hong Kong, where is your camera aru?" China motioned for Hong Kong to hand him the camera while his eyes were still glued to America, who was sitting on the floor.

"England! Big brother cannot believe I am saying this, but you are brilliant! Simply brilliant!" France was so touched he was tearing.

"Heh, took you long enough to realize just how powerful I am." England was looking so proud his nose was stretching.

"Hey dudes, I like the attention I am getting but, can you tell me what happened?" America asked with a blur look. That's weird, he sounded weird.

"… America san, you might want to stand up now. The view from here is a little…" Japan blushed and turned away.

"Huh? Wait Japan! Why are you blushing?" America asked as he stood up and was about to get the dust off his jacket, when he felt something soft and realized that something was off.

His chest…

It was…

It was…

…

Not only was it not flat, but it was almost comparable with Ukraine! What the hell was going wrong? America quickly stared at her (Yes, changing it now) hand and was horrified to find slim and long fingers.

"This…" America ran her hands along her face and found it exceptionally soft and smooth. "This.." She looked down and realised what japan meant by the view… "This.." Further down, her long baggy pants were replaced by extreme tight and short jeans…

"What would you know. America, you actually look prettier as a girl." England stared at America with a rather questionable grin as America felt her face go red hot.

"England," America called with her clear and sweet voice.

"Huh? Ready to thank me already? I think I can make this spell last forever, if you beg me."

"ENGLAND! YOU ARE THE WORST!" America shouted in her cute voice, completing the image with a cute pouting action.

As if it was planned, England, Japan and France started nose bleeding at the same time…


	19. Chapter 6, season 2

"England! I demand you to change me back right now!" America shouted angrily, but her voice was just too cute that no one could take her seriously. It sounded so much like a secondary school girl…

"That aside. We need to get America to try out the maid costume. Thanks to Japan, I have quite a few sets of them in different sizes." France said as he went to a corner of the room and carried a big box full of clothes to America.

"Huh- No way! The hero is not doing it!" America rejected straight away.

"Well ethnically speaking, you are a girl now. So you can't be a 'hero'." England corrected smugly. "Besides, I won't turn you back unless you try it on." He grinned as he picked up a set from the box and tossed it at America.

"Why you little-" America gritted her teeth, she had never wanted to punch England so much…

"Alright. Let's move on." England turned to look at China with a meaningful grin, his wand slightly raised.

"… Why are you looking at me like that aru?" China felt a sweat down his spine… This may not be good.

"Well, we have 15 people, just America him- herself is not going to be enough." England drew a circle in the air with his wand and as rays of green light shot out of the star tip, shouted. "HOATA!"

Well that one word was followed by not just one, but two people gasping as they were surrounded by the rays of light…

"Aiyaa! This is so embarrassing aru!" China cried in her slightly whiny voice as she felt her hairstyle changed from a simple pony tail to two buns at the sides of her head. But besides her voice and hairstyle, everything felt the same, even her chest size and clothes! How lucky! At least it was not such an embarrassment as she thought it would be.

"Pfft- teacher. Don't start feeling all happy just because you did not change much." Hong chucked as China turned to give him a death stare. "It just means that the male you was not very manly and in fact, just a change in your hairstyle will have you pass as a girl anytime." Ignoring the stare, Hong Kong mocked as the other countries could not help but chuckled as well.

"Don't make fun of your elders aru!" China scolded as she knocked Hong Kong on the head angrily.

"Oh, now you admit that you are old." Hong Kong rolled his eyes purposely as China gave him yet another knock.

"This is… Rather unsuitable…" Japan did not have the time to worry about China, because she was conveniently the second one to be zapped… Damn it, should have moved away from China when she had the chance to…

"Woa! Japan! Yet another beauty in disguise! As expected for an artist to be a perfect display of art hi- herself! Oh Mon Dieu! This is just too beautiful!" France exclaimed as he stared at the disturbed Japan dreamily.

"Get a grip will ya." England gave France a slap on the head from the back and warned, "Don't start getting horny with my workers or so help me I will kill you." He warned with a smirk as France instinctively nodded.

Japan smiled helplessly at the two and then back at herself again. Her hair was not shoulder length and on it was a very beautiful palm size sakura clip with beads hanging down at the end. She was now wearing a yukata with pink top and violet bottom. It was a very cute and fitting outfit…If she was a real girl…

"Hey! No fair! How come I am the only with the revealing clothes? England you pervert! Explain yourself!" America demanded an answer, and if the answer was not good enough, she will have a good word with England and probably teach him a lesson too.

"Don't look at me. My magic only changes the gender. What clothes you come in is decided by the nature of your mind. " England folded his arms, "What you think, is what you get. So who exactly is the pervert here? Hmm?"

"Why you…" America felt her eye twitched, "Annoying seaweed brows."

"WHAT? Se-seaweed brows? Me?" England immediately lost his cool. If there was one thing he did not like, it would be people picking on his eyebrows. Mind you, he was proud of his distinctive feature!

"Who else would have such thick eyebrows." America stuck out her tongue at the annoyed England victoriously.

"Hahaha! Splendid America! Just splendid!" France was laughing his ass off, "'seaweed brows'! How perfect!"

"Why you…" England raised his wand again, "We will see who gets the last laugh! HOATA!" With that same command, France was surrounded by the green light, which turned blue, then faded away.

"England, England, England. If you think turning moi into a lady would put shame on my face, then I am afraid that you might be disappointed." France gently flipped her skirt to get the dust off, "I will be glamorous regardless of the gender." She ended it with a super confident and alluring pose.

True enough, France did look grand and confident with her hair being tied into a neat yet fashionable bun and looking smart in her ocean blue suit top and white frilly long skirt. Surprising, even in her female form, France had a cape on…

"Whatever. Since you are a girl now, go and get changed with America, China and Japan." England ordered and pointed to the box of costumes.

"Dude! I said I am not doing it!" America objected.

"Well you have no choice. " England said with a blank face, "So go and get changed like a good girl would, or have me help you change. It is totally up to you." He pointed to the temporary changing rooms set up just a while ago. It may be called a changing room… But it was just lots of curtains and a basic structure to support it. Despite its simple design, it was still able to fulfil its duty as a changing room safe from peeking or being peeked.

Well that got America mad.

"Ahh! As a hero, I cannot let a villain like you live for another day!" America shouted as she charged at England with a heroic pose.

…Except that she forgot about the box, and tripped on it.

So while France was still busy harassing the others with her 'new found beauty', America fell forward and managed to push England down, who too, fell backwards and tumbled into the lot of curtains. One England himself was already quite heavy. Add another America to the equation, and the weight was enough to bring the whole structure down as the curtains fell on England and America, covering them from the knees up. What can I say? It's America we are talking about.

Good thing too. Because under the curtains, America's lips met with England's, just like how England's hands were in the wrong position… Immediately, both of their cheeks turned lobster red as their mind went blind. For a few moments, both of them were unable to move. They were just too shocked to respond, while their hearts' beating were deafening.

As the both of them soon recovered from the shock, they immediately sprung up and steered clear of each other, faces still blushing like mad.

"Ah~ England! How could you call yourself a gentleman when you don't pay attention to me, especially when I am showing my attractive side?" France flipped the curtains off America and England and was surprised to see the colours of their cheeks. Was it that hot in there? They looked as if they were having sunburn!

"Please, I still want my eyes working after this." England rolled his eyes and used his sarcasm to try and cover up his nervousness. Damn it he just freaking kissed a girl! Well… It was America and all, but it was still considered a girl! Her lips were so soft and warm an- AHH DAMN IT WHAT WAS HE THINKING? THAT WAS AMERICA! AMERICA!

"L-let's get changed! Japan! China!" America quickly shot up and tried her best to calm herself down. Sure she kissed England and she will probably freak out even if she was still a guy. But it felt so different! Her heart felt as if it was going to jump out! Ahh.. England was so warm and it felt so safe and all- de… What the heck? Safe? How could that be? … Could this be how a girl would feel if she had a crush?

"Ohh~. I see I see." Having observed the two, France grinned. "Alright, since the changing room here is ruined by England 's passion, we will have to go downstairs to change." She winked at England as she walked pass him.

"WHAT PASSION? COME BACK HERE YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" England shouted, his face burning hot.

"Gentleman! England, remember that as a gentleman, you have to be nice to the ladies." France teased as she walked down the steps, America, Japan and China in front of her. "We will come back up soon. I bet they will look adorable in the costumes I prepared." She winked again and quickly dashed down the stairs as a scone shot past the place where her head was previously at.


	20. Chapter 7, season 2

"This is not happening!" England almost cried as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was now tied into two cute and neat side ponytails and was somehow give glasses… That aside, she was wearing a dress! A bloody dress with an apron! How come she got all the bad luck?

"What would you know? England looks so much better as a girl." France complimented and threw a flying kiss at England, who returned with a disgusted look.

"You only have yourself to blame aru, you are the stupid one who zapped everyone." China smiled as she waved England's wand in her hand, "Just so you know, I happens to know some magic as well aru."

"Bloody hell..." England cursed, but decided that China was right and looked at the people gathered in the room. At least she was able to cast a spell to the remaining people in the room and changed Canada, Norway, Iceland, Spain, Romano and Italy into girls. For some reason, Hong Kong was not affected…

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hong Kong gave England a questioning look.

"Well why are you the only one who remained as a guy? My magic doesn't fail." England pouted.

"Fucking shit! Why the hell am I a damn girl?" Romano swore as she touched her long hair and checked her clothes… Mini skirt. How nice.

"Ve~ this feels so funny…" Italy patted her chest and muttered to herself.

… Spain was too busy nose bleeding at the sight of the Italy bro- sisters.

"See, they got affected by my spell even though they budged in in the middle of it!" England pointed to the three and exclaimed, "So I only have one reasonable explanation for this. Hong Kong, you are a girl, aren't you?" England blurted out, rather confidently.

…

The room was dead silent for 5 seconds…

An only visible to England fairy flew across the room happily and disappeared down the stairs…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ARU?" China looked as if she had just seen someone draw on her dear Shinatty chan.

"Fufu, if that is the case, England is definitely mine!" America muttered to herself happily while Japan, who happened to catch that, grinned. This would be totally worth her time working here and spying on them.

The others just stared at Hong Kong, who was still wearing that poker face of his.

"Well? Admit it. There is no other way that could explain it!" England was almost completely sure of her answer, until Hong Kong pulled out a chain with a blue pendant from his collar.

"You gave me this when I first went to live with you, telling me that it will protect me from all forms of magic." Hong Kong rubbed the pendant with his finger before hiding it behind his collar again. "I guess it worked pretty well despite its age." He grinned as England facepalmed.

"Good, you can give it back now so I can turn you into a girl." England demanded.

"No can do. I still like it." Hong Kong replied, "Besides, I tried removing it, but the chain was so short it won't allow my head to pass through." Basically, the necklace was stuck there for good.

"…forget I asked." England decided that Hong Kong can just stay as a guy.

"Oii eyebrows! You better give me an explanation or change me back right now!" Romano ordered, "Or I- I mean Spain will beat the crap out of you!"

"Eh? But I am fine with this!" Spain laughed and hugged Romano from behind playfully.

"Damn it! Let go and stand properly!" Romano shouted angrily and kicked Spain in the leg.

"Ve~~ Japan! You are here too!" Italy ran towards Japan and hugged her happily. "Waa! You look so cute and nice as a girl!"

"Na-…" Japan freaked out for a few second there, and finally managed to keep her cool. "It is nice to see you too, Italy san. You look rather adorable too." She smiled professionally.

"Ve~~ heheheh" Italy smiled happily and scratched the back of her head.

"Ahem." England cleared her throat and got everyone's attention again, "Now that we are settled, let's get to the planning." She said as she snatched her wand from China's hand. "This is more for the three who just budged in."

"Hold it! Whatever fucking idea you have, I don't plan on following it. Now change me back!" Romano hissed.

"You will have to deal with it." England replied calmly, "Like I have told the others, this spell doesn't have a counter spell. It will wear off in a day or two. So for the time being, stay and help with the event." England ordered and suddenly, smirked in the most evil way, "Or, I can try some other spells on you. I am always in need of 'lab rats'"

…Romano nodded almost immediately.

Satisfied that everyone has stopped freaking out over the fact that they turned female, England explained the situation everyone again, and started the allocation of roles.

"Let's see…" England looked at the room of people and thought for a while, "Romano and Italy, I will have you two welcome the guests. America, Norway, Iceland, China and … Canada! Yes, Canada. The five of you will be serving the guests. As for the others you will be on kitchen duty. " She turned to look at Hong Kong, "that includes you."

Hong Kong sighed and nodded.

"But big sister I would love to meet the guests!" France argued.

"Hmm, if you want to. I guess you can. Since I will be helping out in the kitchen as well-"

"France san! Please do stay in the kitchen!" Japan almost shouted.

"Y-yeah aru! I will stay in the kitchen too!" China volunteered. "Now the kitchen is full!"

"Oui! So please serve the guests instead." France agreed with the two of them as England reluctantly nodded.

"Well if that is the case, I guess I have no choice." England signed.

"Oii! Why do Veneziano and I have to welcome the stupid guests?" Romano complained.

"Oh? You have a problem with that?" England gave Romano the grin.

"… Fuck. I got it." Romano agreed unwillingly.

"Now, Ita-chan! Roma~ Let's go get changed!" Spain smiled and grabbing a Italian in one hand, ran for the changing room.

"See you later~" France waved as the three charged down the stairs and looked down at his box of clothes, only to find it empty. "Oh? That's weird. "

"Hmm? What's wrong?" England asked.

"Big sister ordered 12 sets of maid uniform and since 11 of us showed up, there should be one more left." France scratched her head, confused.

"Did you count Canada?"

"Oui."

"… Hmm, then maybe you remembered wrongly. You probably only ordered 11 sets." England rolled her eyes, "Come on, we need to talk to the kitchen crew about the menu on the event day." She dragged France to where Japan and China were, "And if you would kindly recall, the event is tomorrow."

"England, your violence will never change, no matter your gender." France concluded and tried looking under England's dress, only to get kicked by England in the nose.

"And you, will never change your perverted behaviour, no matter your bloody gender." England replied.


	21. Chapter 8, season 2

"Ve~~ Welcome to Candy Café!" Italy greeted the first group of five as they entered the café, chatting happily.

"Th-this way please." Romano struggled to maintain that perfect smile on her face as she motioned for the 5 to follow her to the multipurpose room.

"Thank you!" One of the five, a girl gave Romano a sweet smile in return and walked right beside her. "You look really cute!" She complimented.

"Har-" Romano was about to tell the girl to mind her own business when he remembered England saying something about being nice to the guests or suffer at the end of the day . "I mean, really?"

"Totally!" She nodded happily, "I really like your hair! It's so long and silky! Can I touch it? Please?" Her eyes were sparkling.

…Romano felt incoming danger; nothing good can come from an over hyper girl.

"April, you are scaring her." A guy around the same age as the girl held her back by the collar and gave Romano an apologetic nod, "Sorry, I will try and keep her under control."

"Ahahaha… Guess I got carried away." April laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head, her action reminding Romano of Spain for some reason. "But your hair's really pretty. By the way, was that girl just now your sister? You two look very alike, she has the same perfect hair as you." She continued her blabbering as Romano felt her head starting to hurt.

Of all possible targets… Why her? Then again, getting attention from a girl was not exactly that bad...

"Sorry for the long wait, this is the room where the party would be held. " Romano was never this happy to see the multipurpose room. "Please enjoy yourselves, my sister and I will join you shortly." Pulling off yet another sweet and gently smile that truly disgusted her, Romano immediately turned around and was almost running back to the entrance.

While rushing back to the entrance, Romano thought about how he managed to get himself in this mess. At first, Spain called up him and Feliciano, saying that he's found something fun to do. He was unwilling at first, but both Feliciano and Spain won't fucking shut up until he finally gave up. Then they just had to enter the room when that freaking eyebrows was casting one of his damn spells and changed them into girls. GIRLS!

It's not that he had anything against girls. He's a lover, not a hater. But becoming one with the help of magic was another case, especially when he was forced to wear the ridiculously puffy and lacy maid uniform and work here for a whole damn day. If that wasn't enough, the stupid eyebrows just had to show off his (her) perfectionism and forced him into a lesson with Poland on smiling and acting like a sweet and gentle maid. Fuck! Why would he ever want to be a maid? He should have just ignored Spain and Feliciano and maybe take a siesta or something.

"_Sorella~_ (sister in Italian)you are back!" Italy waved to Romano as she walked back to her station, the left side of the café's glass door.

"Try calling me _'Sorella'_ again and I will kill you." Romano threatened.

"But you are a girl now, and I can't call a girl my _fratello_… (brother in Italian)" Italy replied innocently.

"Then just shut up." Romano replied almost immediately.

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" She shouted, not giving Feliciano the littlest space for negotiation.

"…" Italy droop her shoulders and lowered her head to look at the ground, disappointed.

The atmosphere became very quiet after that, and after 2 minutes, Italy started fidgeting and pulling at the ribbons on her uniform. She suddenly stopped her action, and as if she had remembered something, looked back up at Romano and opened her mouth to speak. But no words came out, and instead, she closed her mouth and went back to staring at the ground. Romano said that she should shut up, and disobeying Romano wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, especially when they were alone with each other.

"…" Taking all of her brother's little actions in, Romano rolled her eyes and directed her attention back at the guest list that was given to her by England earlier that day, the next batch of 4 would be coming in 15 minutes. Meaning, another 15 minutes of boredom. On the other hand, Feliciano was doing the same action opening and closing her mouth for quite a few times now, and it was slowing getting on Romano's nerves.

"Oii, if you want to say something, then say it." Deciding that he would rather not pass the 15 minutes in silence, Romano asked.

"But you told me to shut up…"

"I know what I've said, and I am telling you," Romano rubbed at her temples, "you are allowed to speak now."

"Ve~ _Grazie_!" Italy smiled sweetly and continued, "_Sorella, _do you by any chance know any of the guests?"

"I told you not to call me that!" Romano was close to losing her patience, "I don't. Why did you ask?"

"Ve~~ She's been standing beside you for some time now." Italy pointed to Romano's side with a puzzled look.

"…Huh?" Romano had a bad feeling about this and was almost reluctant to turn around, though she did not need to turn around to know who Feliciano was talking about.

"Eh… What does 'Sorella' and 'Fratello' means?" A clear and energetic voice asked as a person popped up in front of Romano, almost scaring her to death. "They are not English words right? Hmm… They kind of sound like Italian. Are you two Italians?"

"HOLD IT!" Romano had to shout to stop the girl in front of her from overloading them with questions. "Why the hell are you even here?"

"Oh, I wanted to talk to your sister." Finding nothing wrong with her being here, April grinned and took a few steps forward, facing Italy. "Hi, you two look very alike, are you two twins or sisters?"

"Um! We are sisters!" Italy smiled happily and went forward to give Romano a hug, who was ready to kick her away any moment, but couldn't because April was there.

"Wow! That's so cool! You two are almost identical!" April exclaimed, "The both of you look really nice in the maid uniform and your hair is perfect! Ahh… I am so jealous." She was probably going to throw glitter powder everywhere if she had any.

"Ve~ _Grazie_! You are very pretty too!" Italy was quite fond of this person, she was pretty friendly, after all.

"Ah, speaking of which, there is something very different about the two of you." April looked as if she had just discovered a new island, "Your curls are pointing in the different directions. Here, let me fix that for you." Without giving the two any time to react, April reached for the curls.

"Excuse me," before April was able to grab hold of their curls, a voice sounded from behind. "We will be starting the party soon, could I please ask you to follow me?" England asked politely and bowed.

"Ah, alright then. See you two later~" April nodded and followed England happily.

Both of them heaved a sigh of relief. Just one minute late, and things would turn out a whole lot differently. Just when the two decided to take a break, the café's door opened again, and in came the next four guests.

"… Feliciano, you are taking charge of them this time." Romano insisted.

* * *

><p><strong>Before you start flaming me, let me say something. <strong>

**April is a OC, but is not important at all. She's just there for entertainment purposes.  
><strong>

**As the story goes on, i may add more OCs, but they are only for the event, and doesn't affect anything else. Really.**

**I do not intend to include any pairing of my OCs with the orignial characters. In fact, April's presence got Romano hugged by Italy, so i guess it's fine? **

**They will turn back to males soon, don't worry.  
><strong>

**I will upload the next chapter tomorrow, hopefully. **

**Please review if you think i can improve anywhere.**


	22. Chapter 9, season 2

"Excuse me, I would like to order a drink." A male guest said as he raised his hand to attract attention. After all, the cafe was pretty crowded around lunch time and the waitresses were busy trying to serve all the guests.

"Yes master, may I take your order?" Canada asked as she approached him with a notepad and a pen in her hand.

"Um.. Hello?" The guest raised his voice slightly and tried again, straining his neck so he could see which waitress may be able to serve him. What he failed to notice was the waitress (Canada) right in front of him, looking rather disappointed. Even when she was in a rather attractive maid outfit, she was unnoticeable, compared to America, who was getting all the attention just because she's hyper.

"Aw man. Guess I'll have to live without a drink…" The guest's hand dropped to scratch the back of his head as he sighed and looked down at his plate of half eaten strawberry shortcake on the table.

The cake was delicious, even though it looked so simple. The cream tasted of milky sugar blended with a touch of cinnamon and the fresh ruby red strawberry slices sandwiched between the layers of spongy cake gave it a refreshing touch. He couldn't find any flaws on it to complain about, but a drink would be nice…

"You called da?"

Just when the male was about to give up, a calm and soothing voice asked as a figure approached him with an empty tray in her hands. The male looked up and was immediately taken aback by her beauty; she had a pair of crystal mauve eyes, a head of long silky light hair and a gentle, innocent smile on her flawless face, resembling a dainty doll.

She chuckled at the male's stunned expression, and asked again, "May I take your order, master?"

"Ah! Yes, the order!" The male quickly snapped out of his fantasy and a light blush grazed over his cheeks. "C-can I have a glass of fruit punch?" He stuttered and pointed to the picture on the menu, which he used to cover his blush.

"Right away" smiling sweetly, she nodded and turned to the kitchen, leaving a mesmerized guest and a very shocked Canada. Since when was she here? Why was she a girl, like the others? That aside, she looked so different as a girl! No unnerving smile, no murderous aura, it was as if her personalities changed with her gender! …Could it be that she was enjoying this?

…That aside, she should probably tell England.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't need my help?" England popped up in the kitchen again, "The orders are starting to pile up." She stated as she followed the flustered France from one corner of the kitchen to another.<p>

"Non! No way! Never!" France blurted without hesitation. She would rather work herself to death cooking all those orders than to have England in the Kitchen and poisoning all the guests.

"Why?" England pouted angrily.

"Fusososo, because France just can't stand the sight of our guests dying under your scones." Spain laughed as she passed by with a pan of pizza, hot to the touch. "Why don't you just go out there and be a good waitress?"

"America's taking care of everything anyway, there's no need for me out there." England rolled her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest.

"_There's no need for you here as well." _France -and probably the others- thought.

"E-England! We have a problem!" said a rather flustered Canada as she burst through the open door. Her words traveled through the kitchen, and managed to grab everyone's attention. For once, Canada felt important all thanks to Russia's sudden odd behavior.

"Please calm down, Canada-san. Take a deep breath and tell us the problem." Japan motioned for Canada to have a seat.

"No time for that aru, hurry up and tell us the problem." China blurted out with much urgency in her voice, "Did the light bulb for the chandelier blow a fuse? Did someone eat moldy cake? Spit it out!"

"Does it have something to do with America? Did Norway summon Nissy again?" This time was England.

"… I'm betting on Roma's bad mouth." Spain said with a regular grin and somehow got the others to nod in agreement, that was the most possible case.

"No, worse." Canada took a deep breath, "Russia is here."

"What? But I did not call him at all!" England was fuming, "He shouldn't be here, even as a customer! The place was booked and closed to the public!"

"Canada, is Russia a girl or a guy now?" Hong Kong, who has been quiet all this time, asked the critical question.

"A girl. She's wearing the maid uniform and serving the customers." Canada's voice was shaky now.

"This is just absolutely ridiculous! He- she wasn't there in the room when I cast my spell!" England was annoyed to know something was happening beyond her knowledge or control.

"Maybe she was hiding somewhere aru." China says thoughtfully, the experience of him sneaking into his house, dressed as a panda still fresh in his mind. China was certain Russia was capable of doing something like that again.

"Oui, that explains where the extra uniform is." France nodded.

"Ano… Sorry to interrupt, but is it really that much of a big deal?" Japan asks meekly, "After all, Russia-san wouldn't cause any trouble, would she?"

"She wouldn't. But I know someone who would." Spain leaned on the kitchen table and paused a little before she continued.

"Have you ever thought that Belarus may just walk through that door and see her dear brother, now a female waitress?"

"Bloody hell no." England was hit by a sense of realisation and ran out of the kitchen, shouting something along the lines of "I will grab Russia; you people get back to work!"

Meanwhile, Canada was a little puzzled, as to how would Belarus know that Russia is here anyway? She decided to turn to France and ask her about it.

"Belarus is like a magnet and Russia is like steel. No matter where the piece of metal –or Russia- is, she will be able to pinpoint exactly where he is, right down to the coordinates." France replied as she stirred the contents in the pot.

"How long do you think we have until she decides to drop in?" Canada gulped.

"I would say one to two hours" France reached for a large crystal bowl and poured the contents into it carefully. Steaming hot beef stroganoff. The delectable scent made Canada a little dizzy. "We have exactly one hour to get Russia away from this café and, if possible, turn him back into a male."

"But England said that the spell cannot be manually lifted." Canada pointed out.

"Then we'll have to improvise no?." France placed the bowl of steaming hot soup in Canada's hands, "Serve's up." She winked.

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! Another weird and ridiculous chapter. Since it's crack, i guess its fine :D<strong>

**Credits to Dorayaki-san for editing this, i love it :D**

**Coming up in the next chapter: England's working against time to find Russia, and get her out of the cafe before Belarus gets here. But all hopes were lost when Belarus charged into the cafe, or was it?**

**By the way~ I decided that Prussia and Germany were actually a nice topic to write about, so here comes a preview of my story on them. However, i may or may not write this. 5 ongoing stories at once is my max. Though i may consider writinging it if i get good comments on it. :D**

**Preview of upcoming story: I haven't thought of a title yet.**

"**From now on, you won't exist anymore." Staring down at the small figure sprawled on the blood stained ground, France spoke in a murderous voice and grinned a grin as cold as his blade. He raised his sword.**

**The small figure knew that if he didn't run now, he would never be able to ever move again, let alone run again. But he couldn't move at all. No matter how hard he tried, nothing would change, France was too strong. All he could do now was close his eyes and hope that death was not as painful as it sounded. With the darkness that filled his mind, he waited for the blade to pierce through him.**

"**Don't worry. I won't tell Italy." France said in a bell like voice, enjoying the terror it brought to the child.**

**Italy… The small figure struggled a little. He promised to go back to Italy after he had gotten stronger. He wanted to protect the small nation. Guess he couldn't do it after all.**

**_Sorry Italy, I will have to fulfil my promise in my next life._**** Any moment now, the blade would cut through the air. The child shut his eyes tightly, waiting for France to cut him down…**

"**WAIT!" Both France and the small figure were shocked by the sudden intrusion. Opening his eyes, the small figure was surprised to see a shadow much bigger than France towering over him. The shadow belonged to a black, cloaked figure that had his arms and legs stretched open like a star, acting as a shield between him and France's bloodthirsty blade.**

"**Prussia? Why are you still here?" France wasn't exactly pleased to see him.**

"**Kesesese, I thought you might need some help." He grinned, "But the awesome me did not expect you to be fighting a kid."**

"**Oui, I see. Now get out of my way so I can finish this job, unless you'd like to be covered in the little squirt's blood" France laughed evilly at the thought of bursting one of the child's blood vessels, leaving a fountain of blood behind.**

"**But you've already won! He's no longer Holy Roman Empire now, he's just a kid." Prussia persuaded, trying to make a negotiation here. The kid's got courage and attitude, and Prussia, an awesome adult, admires his stern and serious personality.**

"**So? What are you trying to say here?" France folded his arms and tapped the tip of his boot against the ground.**

"**So~. Err, how 'bout ya don't kill him?" Prussia continued, "Come on, can't you listen to your best pal for once?"**

"**Fine." France sighed hesitantly and put his sword back into its sheath. "I don't know why you're doing this, but since we are best friends, it doesn't matter." He turned around and started to stomp away.**

"**Thanks! That just made you a whole lot awesome-er, though you are still not as awesome as me. Don't be sad though, no one can be! It's a gift." Prussia laughed happily.**

"**Oui, oui. Just hurry up and go home." France waved without looking back.**

"**Got it!" Prussia laughed. As the laughter died, he turned around to check on the kid. To be fully honest, he had absolutely no clue about what to do now.**

"**Hey, are you alright?" Prussia asked as he bent down and poked the kid's cheek, hoping for some response. But the kid did not budge, at all.**

**He's not dead…right?**

"**O-Oii! Don't die on me when I just went through all the trouble to save you!" Prussia poked even harder and started pinching as well. Finally, at his 3****rd**** pinch, the kid moved a little, followed by some slight snoring.**

**He's asleep? In a situation like this?**

**Prussia's face was full of confusion. Oh well, at least he knew the kid was alright. Judging from the loudness of the snoring, Prussia decided that the kid must be exhausted from the fight. Though resting on the open ground was only going to result in a blood bath filled to the brim with both their blood.**

"**Hmm…" Prussia folded his arms, deep in thought. "I've decided!" he finally shouted victoriously and gently carried the kid in his arms. "I will raise this kid to be an awesome guy like me! Kesesese! I'm such a genius!"**

**With that, he left for his own house with an extra passenger on his ship.**

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks, tell me of you think i should write more on them. And yes, Holy Roman Empire is Germany. It is historically proven<strong>


	23. Chapter 10, season 2

**Okay i admit that the front part is a little boring and stupid.**  
><strong>BUT PLEASE READ ON!<strong>  
><strong>I PLACED A HUGE CHUNK OF HKUK AT THE BOTTOM!<strong>  
><strong>So yeah... Please don't like, skip this TT_TT<br>on that note you can just skip the front part if you want.**

* * *

><p>April was getting bored again.<p>

The party wasn't her idea and she would really rather just have a small gathering at home. But when she got the news that the party would be held at a maid café, April changed her mind and decided that it was quite a good idea. After all, she can't resist frilly and pink dresses, and maid café are always full of them. In fact, she couldn't wait to try one on herself.

"So why am I stuck here instead?" She scoffed and shutting the hard cover book in her hand, held it up and slammed it against someone's shoulder. Tossing the book on the table in front of her, she crossed her arms and pouted. Instead of admiring the beautiful dresses, she's now sitting beside an extremely boring guy whose concept of fun was to sit down and read a book. Reading, in a freaking maid café!

"You were being a nuisance to the waitresses here." The person replied calmly as he flipped a page of his book. His eyes were glued to the book and did not even bother to look up at April when he answered her. "Behave yourself will you? We are not here to create trouble. I am not here to babysit you."

"I would never want to have you babysit me." She stuck out her tongue. "I wasn't being a nuisance either! You are just too stuck up you stupid Chris!" turning her head to the other side, she ignored the idiot and started reading the café menu. Since this is her party, she should at least be able to eat what she wants.

"Don't order too much. You're going to get fat." The person, Chris, finally looked up from his book for a brief second and commented.

"Shut up, I don't care." April rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the cake session on the menu. The black forest chocolate cake was looking very tempting.

"Of course you don't care." Chris clapped his hands together, "How can I forget? You are already fat." He exclaimed with a mocking grin.

April threw the menu at Chris's face without thinking.

"Now that it's much quieter around here" she clapped her hands as a satisfied grin lit up on her face, "Excuse me! May I order something?" She raised her hand high up in the air.

"Of course da," The waitress nearest to her table walked over with a serving tray in her hand. Standing right beside April, she asked as she pointed to the pictures on the menu that Chris passes her, "Would you like a piece of cake, a drink, or." She tilted her head a little and pulled out a sweet smile, "become one with mother Russia, da?"

" 'Become one with mother Russia'? " April was a little stunned by that last suggestion while Chris raised an eyebrow. "Is it some sort of new dessert?" She looked up at the Russia in wonder.

Chris almost hit his head against the table.

"Of course it is." Russia nodded "Would you want to join me?" She held out her hand.

"Join you?" In making the dessert? April had a feeling she was missing out on something here… Ah well, let the annoying ones worry. "Do I get to wear that cute and frilly maid dress of yours?" If they were going to cook, then surely they will let her change into something more appropriate, like perhaps the lovely maid dress?

"If that's what you want da, sure-"

"HOLD IT!" England stopped April before she was able to hold Russia's hand. "I am sorry Ms April but I would like to have a friendly chat with my friend here on our current situation. Please do not mind us." She smiled and scanned the place for a certain person… Spotted. "Ame… Amelia! Come here for a moment and serve our lovely Young lady!"

"Fufu~ Who called the hero?" America hopped over with a smile as bright and cheerful as the sunshine and asked. Chris sighed. This waitress seems to be the hyper type. Who knows what kind of trouble April and she can cause together…

"Now, if you could excuse us…" England paid an apologetic smile and forcefully dragged Russia to the kitchen at the back. Behind her, two girls started chatting happily.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Spill it." England glared at Russia, who was sitting on a chair and guarded by France and Spain. "What are you doing here, as a girl?"<p>

"I was there in the room when you casted the spell you know." Russia replied, being rather co-operative. "I was hiding and thinking of sneaking up on China to get her to be one with me." She replied and threw China a warm smile that sent shivers down China's spine as she took cover behind Hong Kong and Japan.

"Fusososo, but then you were hit by England's weird Spell and became a girl, like Romano and I, right?" Spain placed her hand on Russia's left shoulder as she nodded with the usual smile.

"Don't tell me, you decided to join us after you became a girl, just because you got bored." France felt a sweat down her forehead.

"Da, you are smart, France." Russia chuckled.

…

England facepalmed.

"So what should we do now aru?" China asked, still hiding behind Hong Kong and Japan while Russia constantly tossed winks at her. "We can't just keep her here in the kitchen, it's dangerous aru. What if Belarus charges in and mess the place up? How are we going to get the guests' orders done that way?" Besides, with Russia here, China can never feel safe. Please! That person once dressed up as a panda and hid in her house for goodness sake!

Russia's doll-like face turned dark upon the mentioning of Belarus's name. "She's coming?" She gasped, panic-stricken.

"Yes, so you better listen to-"

"DAMMIT! Go away!" The kitchen's back door was being flung open and two female in maid uniform rushed in, both were terrified and one was swearing. The duo's appearance got everyone's attention on them as the tension grew.

"Roma~ did you miss me and decided to come here and visit me?" Spain waved happily, ignorant to the unnerved look on Romano's face.

"Hell! Who do you think you are for me to miss you?" Romano glared at Spain as Italy shook her arm a little.

"Sorella! Remember what we are here for!" Italy reminded with a worried look on her face.

"Don't freaking call me that!" Romano glared at Italy and pulled her arm from Italy's grasp, "I'll tell them when I want to."

"Tell us what?" This time was Hong Kong

"That scary woman with the ribbon is charging this way with a dagger and look as if she's ready to kill someone." Romano reported unwilling.

"Oh shit. Russia! You have to get out of here-" England swung around to find the chain on which Russia was sitting on empty. "Where is Russia?"

The others soon realized the problem and started looking up and down, hoping to catch Russia hiding behind some tables or something, but were all horrified when they heard some commotions outside in the multipurpose room. They were missing Russia, Belarus's coming, and now the commotions. It's the perfect recipe for a disaster.

"Dudes! Bad news!" America burst into the kitchen from the front door, carrying a large plastic bag on her back, looking as if she was trying to imitate Santa. The plastic bag was one of those huge black ones than can fit a grown adult inside. People would normally use them for rubbish bins, and France did order some for the party. But everyone was sure that the one America was carrying was not filled with rubbish. Whatever was in the bag was moving and now, talking.

"I don't understand why you are doing this, but will you let me out of this already? It's getting hard to breath." Iceland's voice came out from the bag, and the voice was in no way female like.

"Don't tell me…" England can't believe her luck as America put the bag down and help the person inside out, her eyes widened. Standing in front of her was Iceland, still in the maid uniform, but no longer a girl. "What the hell happened?"

"She was taking orders when suddenly, poof!" America exclaimed with animated tone and action, "she was surrounded by lots of smoke, then-"

"Wait a moment, did any of our guest saw Iceland turn back into his old self?" France interrupted.

"No way! The hero would never allow that!" America grinned proudly. "I bagged him before the smoke can clear off."

"So you left the guests without an explanation on how the smoke and stuff happened? Yeah, good job hero." Hong Kong grinned.

"… Ah. I totally forgot about that!" America exclaimed as a sense of realisation hit her.

England facepaled, Hong Kong rolled his eyes, and the others just shrugged. Really, they sort of expected it from America.

"It's all taken care of." Norway suddenly said as he entered the kitchen from the front door. "I got Nissie out and told them it's just a magic trick" he walked up to Iceland and passed him the notebook with the orders written on it. "You are not going to escape from work just because you are a guy now."

"Shut up. It's not my choice to turn back or not." Iceland rebutted and went on to getting the things on the notebook.

"So, what do we do now?" Romano asked impatiently.

"Alright." England took a deep breath and paused for a few seconds to sort her thoughts out. "Romano and Italy, the both of you go out there and Replace Iceland. Please do not break anything." She then turned to look at America, "America, get Canada to find Russia while you delay Belarus-"

More commotions were heard outside and a clear "Brother! I know you are here! Come out!" stood out from the other noises.

"Scratch that. France, go with Spain and get Belarus in the kitchen or anywhere. Just not the room with the guests. America, grab Canada and find Russia. We will have to hope that Russia is going to turn back soon. The others, remain in your station." England instructed, and clapped her hands together, "Finally, look out for each other. I don't know what's happening, but the spell is slowing losing its effects. If any of you changes back, bag him and send him her-."

It happened to her as well. First a poof, then smoke fills the air around her, and just like magic, he's back as a guy.

"… Great. Just what I need." England stared down at his clothing and facepalmed while pockets of laughter were heard.

"England san, please do not worry too much. I am sure everything will be alright." Japan assured as she forced a chuckle down, "Since you will not be able to attend to the guests anymore, please just stay here and take a rest. We will do our best out there, won't we?" She gave the others a look that they all understood.

If this was not settled fast enough and England's stuck in the kitchen for too long, the guests might just be eating England's cooking. Not a good ending.

The others immediately nodded and rushed to complete their missions, leaving Hong Kong and England still at that particular corner of the kitchen. England collapsed on the chair that Russia was once sitting on and sighed. He knew that taking charge of a café was a bad idea from the start. But this? This was just beyond him.

"You know what?" Hong Kong leaned over and pinched his cheeks, "the one bad thing about you is that you are always stressing yourself over useless things."

"Don't pinch me like that." England snapped as he pinched Hong Kong back for revenge, "It's not like I want to stress myself out, mind you. I would rather be at home, drinking tea, than to be here dealing with Russia and his psychotic sister."

"The second bad thing about you is that you are never really true to yourself." Hong Kong ignored England's comments and continued, looking straight into his eyes, "Why don't you tell me what you are really stressed about?"

"…" England's eyes widened, he thought he did it well.

"Come on. You may be able to trick the others because they are not that close to you, and America because he can never read the atmosphere, but you cannot trick me." Hong Kong grinned. "Now spill it."

England sighed in defeat and looked down at his shoes, "It's just that, I can't do anything right. Whatever I do, it just somehow screws up."

"Like your cooking?"

"Shut up! They are fine!" England growled.

"Whatever you said, Mr Tsundere." Hong Kong laughed a little. "Go on, continue with the confession." He reminded before England was able to debate on why he's not a tsundere.

"Bloody hell… It's just like that! Be it raising a child, running a meeting or managing a café, I failed miserably… I really wonder if I am actually useful in anything at all." England blurted out, his voice getting softer and softer as he sank deeper in his chair.

"… You know what," Hong Kong said, catching England's attention as he looked up at him (HK).

"What?"

"I was planning to say something to make you feel better, but what you've said is all so true that I am speechless." Hong Kong smirked, "I can lie and still make you feel better, want to hear it?"

"Just die already." England growled, "Why the heck did I even bother to tell you that?"

"You don't have to be a great guardian for your kids to love you. If you can't run a meeting, leave it to that idiot, he's always claiming that he's the hero right? As for the café," Hong Kong ruffled England's hair, "You are not doing it alone, idiot."

Ahh~, he's always wanted to pay England back for messing his hair up when they were trapped underground.

"… So I see you have chosen to lie to confront me after all." England managed a smile, "thank you I guess."

"Who said I was lying?" Hong Kong pinched England's nose, "If I was going to lie, I would've say something like 'Your cooking is very nice' or 'Oh, no, you are a great parent!'. What I've said is the truth."

"De- What do you mean by a lie when you said that my cooking is nice? Mind you both America and you loved my cooking when you were young!" England's tsundere spirit lit up whenever his cooking skills were being doubted.

"That's because we had nothing else to eat except for your cooking." Hong Kong rolled his eyes, "Though there were times when I had to cook my own dinner because I needed a break from torturing myself with your food."

"Why you little-" Gritting his teeth, England hissed.

"That's more like it. Welcome back, the England I know." Hong Kong smiled in satisfaction.

"…Huh?" Taken by surprise, England unclenched his fists and looked at Hong Kong with a questioning look.

"If you meet a problem, get all angry and worked up, then face it like the tsundere you are." He paused for a moment or two before continuing. "The third bad thing that about you is that you can never feel down" he leaned down and snuck a quick peck on England's cheek. "Because I will always be there to cheer you up. If not, that idiot can take my place, just for a little while."

England was getting used to it, but a slight tinge of pink still dusted his pale cheeks.

"Come on, I know you are old and all but just sitting here's not going to solve anything." He grabbed England's right hand and pulled him out of the chair, heading straight for the other side of the kitchen, where the food was.

"Who the bloody hell are you calling old?" England argued, but followed anyway.

"Yeah yeah, go ahead. Believe that you are still young and carefree." Hong Kong's sarcasm fit with his deadpan voice perfectly, "But one's never too old for chocolate." He said as he took a plate of chocolate cake out of the fridge and placed it in England's hands.

England looked at the plate of delectable dessert that even came with a fork, then at Hong Kong again, obviously not sure of why he was given the food.

"What? I just happen to notice that you have been too busy to eat anything for the past few hours. Eat. Then stress yourself out." Hong Kong instructed as he put his apron back on, "I'll be helping the others with the orders. Stay here. I don't want any food poisoning cases." With that, he hurried off.

England watched as the black haired boy jump into action, a warm smile spread on his face. He was certain that for a moment there, he saw the boy blush. How adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>So here ya go! After dragging for like, forever, i finally got to the HKUK part~ 3<strong>

**I got scolded by my mum for staying up late to finish this so i hope you people appreciates it.  
><strong>

**Next chapter is going to be wild and scary. You've been warned.**

**Reviews are appreciated and give me the strengh to defy my mum and write till 3 am... yeah... Gosh i am so screwed.**


	24. Chapter 11, season 2

_Ending this in one chapter because I am getting tired of dragging. So yeah…. This is going to be super messy, crazy, scary and absolutely nonsensical. (Not to mention super rushed) So here we go._

* * *

><p>"Na France, are ya sure that this is going to hold her in?" Spain asked as she knocked at the metal door of the ice storage room. "Is it even safe? It's cold in there right?"<p>

"I've turned the temperate in there up, so it should be alright." France felt a drop of sweat down her forehead. "I'd rather that we worry about ourselves. I have a feeling that she's going to kill us once she gets out of there."

"It is sort of our fault for telling her that Russia's in there." Spain shrugged as banging sound came from the other side of the door, causing the two to jump.

"Let me out of here right now! You scumbags! Where's my brother?! Where?!" Belarus shouted as the banging got louder and louder.

"Calm down señorita, we'll let you out after the party's done." Spain replied as she inched away from the door.

"BROTHER!" Belarus had switched to scratching at the door as the other two moved back, somewhat terrified.

"A-anyway, let's go back to England and see if we can help the others. As scary as Russia's sister can be, I think that door can hold her in for a while." Spain suggested as France nodded.

Boy were they naïve.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mattie, where do you think he might be hiding?" America asked, looking into a rubbish bin.<p>

"… Certainly not there." Canada felt a sweat down her forehead. "Russia's a 'she' now, remember?"

"Too much details! Russia will turn back to being a guy soon anyway." She shrugged and put the bin's lid back on. "Instead of minding every useless detail out there, why don't you suggest where we can find her?"

Canada simply shook her head at America's ignorance and looked around. They were at the first floor where customers were normally served. But since the whole café's been booked, the place's pretty empty. No Russia here.

"How about the Ice storage?" America asked, followed by a soft "poof".

"That's a little too cold for anyone to hide in, brother." Canada rolled her eyes. "Let's go to the changing room and get your own clothes back first." That's another person down.

"Yes! The hero's back in the game!" America pumped his fist, elated that he's finally changed back.

"… Oh dear, England's not going to be happy with the situation." Canada sighed, all she could do now was hope that she won't change back as soon as her brother did.

"Matt, about the ice storage, I think we should still give it a go. Doesn't Russia live in a very cold place?" America asked as he put on his jacket in the changing room.

"He didn't quite say that he like living there… But all right, we'll go take a look. Just hurry up and come out of there." She decided to give in after all. Just a look won't hurt, right?

* * *

><p>"I need 2 of set 4 and 5 of set 1, chop chop, bastards!" Romano shouted as she dashed into the kitchen, waving her serving plate.<p>

"Ve~ 3 chocolate cakes and 1 cup of soda float please." Italy came in next, looking both flustered and happy. This was a lot more fun than waiting at the door.

"Aiyaa! This is too much aru! With France and Spain gone, we can't possible finish all that in time!" China complained as she worked the pans and pots, finishing two of the orders as she spoke.

"Looks like there's no choice." England stood up from his seat. "I guess I'll help with the-"

"Please England san, it's all right. We can handle it. You need a break." Japan immediately said as she put a hand on England's left shoulder.

"Just sit down here and eat your cake will you." Hong Kong placed his hand on England's other shoulder and with a nod, the both of them pushed England down in his seat.

"Huh… If you say so. I guess I'll try and figure out where Russia may be hiding. The event is supposed to end in 1 hour, so I guess it won't be that bad." England took a look at the watch on his wrist and said.

"So we just have to hold on for another hour?" Iceland asked as he gave Italy the cakes served on small and delicate looking ceramic dishes.

"Simply put, yes. Our main goal is to make sure that this girl is happy. " England said as he fumbled in his pocket, taking out a piece of folded paper. "It seems that the party's held for her. So as long as she's happy with this, we are safe." He explained as the paper was being passed around between the countries, it was a letter from the customer.

"Oh my shit, it's her." Romano exclaimed, not willing to believe what she had just seen.

"Ve~~ April… Oh, isn't that the really nice and sweet girl who was following you a while ago sorella?" Italy asked.

"Don't remind me. She creep me out." Romano huffed.

"… You mean the girl who Russia was talking to?" England raised a brow.

"Yeah. That little brat."

"Damn, do you think Russia may have scared her?"

"Scared her? I'd not be surprised if Russia's scared of her." Romano rolled her eyes.

"Whichever way it is, it doesn't quite matter. It seems that the girl we are taking about is currently missing from the event room." Norway came in, being calm as usual as she broke the news to the others.

"…." England paused for a few seconds, trying to make sense of things.

"She what!?"

* * *

><p>"This is the ice storage." America said as he knocked on the metal door, creating a solid sound.<p>

"Seems like it." Canada nodded, "but why is it locked?"

"Mattie! I told you, too much detail!" America shook his head. "If it's lock, we'll just have to use some force."

"Or, you can use the key here." A bell like voice sounded from behind them, causing the two to freeze on the spot.

Turning around, the two saw a girl with her left hand out stretched, smiling at them. In her hand, was a metal key.

"Ah, you are- That's the ice storage key. Where did you find it?"

"Brother, is that really the most important thing now?" Canada felt a sweat down her forehead. "What happened to not minding details?"

"What? I need to know!"

"It was on the ground, I saw it just now." The girl giggled.

"That's really nice. Umm… May we know why you are here? How about your name?" Canada asked, quite sure that the girl was one of their guests.

"April. I got bored and decided to walk around. Then I saw the two of you and decided to follow you guys." She grinned. "So, what are we looking for?"

"More like 'who' we are looking for." America corrected.

"That aside, shouldn't you go back and join the others, April?"

"But it's really boring, let me help alright? I'm really good at finding things."

"It may be a little-"

"Sure, we are always open to enthusiastic helpers." America nodded and gave April a high 5.

"Brother! Don't just decide on things like that. " Canada said, a little mad while the two giggled.

"Oh, did anyone of you see this waitress with the short blond hair and star clip? She was suddenly missing after the magic performance. I wanted to chat with her." April asked as Canada and America both took a step back.

Oh boy, this was bad.

"Well… Erm.. She err…" America stuttered, trying to think of a good reason.

"Now that I look at it, you are a lot like her!" April beamed and took hold of America's hand. "The both of you have the same bright smile!"

"Really? Thanks!" America grinned upon the praises, totally forgetting about the explanation.

"Hmm… I guess she's busy somewhere else… Can I hang out with you two for the time being?"

"I think it would it best if you could return to-"

"Of course! The hero's always welcoming company." America cut into Canada's words again.

"… Brother… Sometimes I wish you would know how it feels to be interrupted every single time." Canada muttered to herself, knowing that if she were to say it out loud, she would get cut off anyway.

"Now then, let's see if we can find our target here." America turned to unlock the iron door as April and Canada stood beside him, watching in anticipation.

Canada's gut feeling was telling her that opening the ice storage room was not a good idea…

* * *

><p>"…So the two of you deposited her in the ice storage." England stated, staring at the two in disbelieve. The dumber and the dumber, he would say.<p>

"Pretty smart eh? Even if it's Belarus, she couldn't possibly punch a hole in the metal door." Spain grinned victoriously as England facepalmed.

"Oui, we increased the temperature too. So she should be fine in there."

"You two do understand that we need access to the ice storage for ingredients. Right?"

"…"

"…"

"… And we all understand that the low temperature is to keep the food—especially meat frozen so they don't spoil. Right?"

"…Ayy… It sort of slipped off our minds…" Spain laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"It can't be that bad. We should have enough ingredients right here to last for one more hour." France pointed out and as soon as she was done, a poof was heard.

Spain's out of the game as well.

"Hey losers I need one more-" Romano froze upon the image or the male Spain wearing a cute and frilly maid costume, waving at him with a welcoming smile.

"Hola Roma-Ommf-"

The serving tray in Romano's hand just made a close contact with Spain's face.

"FUCKING CHANGE INTO SOMETHING PRESENTABLE!" With that, she stormed off. Within minutes, Italy came in with the order that Romano was supposed to handle.

"Umm… It's so cold today…" Spain was close to weeping.

"Don't worry my friend. I know that feeling." France patted on Spain's back sympathetically as she shot glances at England, who glared back.

"Watch it wanker. The minute you turn back to your real gender, a cup will be in your face." England warned.

"… Come Spain, let's feel cold together."

After the emo-ing and mushroom growing was done, the two were back in front of England (Spain changed back into his clothes), discussing on what to do next.

"Hmm… Since Spain's back to being useless again, you can stay in the kitchen. China, why don't you join France and go look for April?" England ordered, ignoring the unwilling looks and disapproving looks that were being constantly thrown at him.

"I can't do that aru. If you didn't notice, I am more than busy here." China complained as she flipped the meat patty in her pan skilfully.

"Who's this April anyway?" Spain asked, obviously lost.

"She's the main guest, who's currently missing." Hong Kong remarked as he passed by with a stack of empty plates.

"Mon dieu! Missing?!"

"It is most unfortunate. I fear that if we do not find her soon, things would not look good." Japan added.

"Japan's right. Since you two already have Belarus trapped… In a way that I definitely do not approve, our only worries would be Russia and April."

"By the way aru, do you think America and Canada can find her? I do not doubt them or anything, but it's America we are talking about. Canada… Who's Canada again?"

The place fell silent as they thought of China's question.

"… It doesn't matter. We have to believe that they can do it." England sighed.

The group then went on to talking about how it was hard for them to handle all the work when there were so many people gone. After some quarrelling and cursing, the finally arrangement was out. England stayed in the kitchen, which also became the control station should anything go wrong. Italy and Romano were being half forced (Italy was willing) to look for April. France, Norway and Japan had to serve and take the costumers' orders (France was thrilled). Spain, Iceland, Hong Kong and China stayed back to help in the kitchen.

Forty minutes left.

* * *

><p>"Brother! I told you this was a bad idea!" Canada screamed angrily as she ducked to the right to avoid another dagger that flew at her.<p>

"Dude! How am I supposed to know that she's here?!" America shouted back and jumped back just in time to avoid a dagger, which was stuck deep on the ground, where he was standing.

Man… The girl's got accuracy and power.

"Shut up and stand still so I can kill you!" Belarus ordered as she sent three more daggers on their way. She had noticed the girl who came in with them, but decided not to bother with her. She looked innocent enough, standing by the side with a big smile as she watched in wonder.

Speaking of which, she should be thanking the two idiots. If it wasn't for them, she would still be stuck in here. Now all she had to do was to get them out of her way. Tch. What a waste of her time and weapons. Can't they just slip and fall and knock themselves out?

"See this is why." America bent down a little before he jumped upwards, missing a dagger that was being aimed at his knee. "I'll never get a girlfriend."

"Yeah sure. Say it however you like it brother." Canada shrugged as she joined America, standing side by side. "We all know the real reason why." She gave America a questionable look; the latter couldn't help but become flushed.

"Mattie!" America pouted as Canada laughed contently.

She couldn't help it. It was just so funny to use that against her brother. Who would've thought that America would have a crush on England, especially when they were quarrelling and making fun of each other every time they met?

Belarus took the chance and dashed for the exit, slightly grinning.

Foolish idiots.

"Oh crap! Mattie!" America let out a cry as the two snapped back into action, both dashing for the exit. As long as they could reach the exit before Belarus, they could block her. Well… Unless.

"Come on! Just a bit more!" April cheered happily as she stood in front of all three countries. In her hand, was an opened bag of ice cubes.

"April! Get out of the way! It's dangerous!" Canada shouted, worried. Crap, she almost forgot about the girl.

"I won't worry about myself!" April grinned and winked at Belarus. That action surprised and puzzled all three of them, but Belarus sort of got the idea. With a deep breath, she dashed with her she could and increased the distance between her and the brothers.

As she passed by April, she exchanged a nod with the girl, who smiled and hauled the bag's content onto the ground, where America and Canada were running into…

Having a bit of a slow reaction, America stepped on an ice cube and frantically waved his arms in the air, striving to keep his balance. He was about to succeed too, until Canada knocked into him after stepping on an ice cube too. The result was a crash as the two fell on their backs.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can somehow escape from here on your own." Waving the key in her hand, April stepped back out of the room as Belarus slammed the iron door shut. What followed was a click, and the room's lights went out as well.

"... I thought she was on our side!"

"That's why I wanted her to go back to the others!" Canada felt her eye twitch.

* * *

><p>"Next time, please try to listen to me!" She huffed.<p>

Romano and Italy were walking around on the second floor. One doing a half-assed job as she dug at the carpet with every step she took. Shit, as if wearing a fucking dress and serving normal people wasn't enough. Now she had to go look for the one person that she would love to get away from.

The other was humming a lively tune as she hopped from one spot to another, looking high and low for their target. Sure she enjoyed interacting and talking to the nice people in the room, but this was like a treasure hunt- no, more like hide and seek. Boy she loved that game. Used to play it with Germany most of the time. Though Germany called it running away and hiding from training…

"Dammit, Feliciano, will you stop hopping around like an idiot? It's fucking annoying and tiring to just look at you do that!" The older of the two scowled.

"Ve~ but isn't it fun? I've always wanted to play hide and seek with you." Italy smiled as she clung on to Romano's right arm playfully.

"Arrg- don't just stick to me like that." Romano complained, but didn't make an effort to get her arm out of Italy's grasp. "How ridiculous can you seriously be? This is not a damn game. Even if it is, the thought of seeing that little brat again makes it freaking dreadful."

"But sorella, she's really nice."

"Don't call me that! Nice? More like creepy."

"Ve… Doesn't she remind you of Belgium?" Italy asked, comparing the two in her mind. Romano did the same.

"Hmm… They are both crazily cheerful." Romano pointed out, not that it was a bad thing too.

"They are both very nice~" Italy smiled sweetly at the memory of Belgium treating her to waffles.

"For the last fucking time, she's not nice! That little brat's more like a nuisance than anything else!"

"Eh… But she didn't really cause any trouble…" Unlike someone she knew who's always making Spain busy.

"Well she annoys the hell out of me. Troublesome enough." Romano shrugged.

"If that's the case, then everyone's troublesome to you, sorella." Italy giggled.

"Everyone's a nuisance, everyone's a bastard. There." She huffed, ending the conversation with Italy smiling helplessly and shaking her head. For some reason, Italy was sure that she'll never get how Romano's mind worked.

The two of them were still discussing about Belgium and April when they heard footsteps coming their way, getting louder each second.

Out of instinct, the two of them immediately moved to the side of the walkway, almost sticking to the wall. Good thing they did that too. Right after they've gotten out of the way, two familiar figures dashed right by them. That got both Italy brother- sisters on high alert.

They just saw April and Belarus together.

"… Sorella, about her being a nuisance…"

"Fuck. We need to tell eyebrows. Now."

* * *

><p>Ok I lied. Probably another chapter? I really wanna end this! QAQ<br>I am not even going to ask for reviews cos this is such a horrible chapter. (Ok, maybe except for the Spain, France and England part.)  
>But. I have to end what i started, right?<p> 


	25. Chapter 12, Season 2

"What do you mean she's with Belarus?" England shot up from his chair, shocked.

"Exactly what I said, bastard. I told you she was a nuisance." Romano huffed.

"Sorella! Be nice!" Italy reminded.

"Fusoso, it's alright Ita, we're all used to it." Spain laughed and rested his arm on Romano's shoulder, the latter hissed and pushed him away.

"Which reminds me, Spain! You said that the ice storage would hold her, so why's she running around right now?" England demanded as Spain flinched and quickly hid behind the two Italy.

"Don't hide behind them!" he felt his left eye twitch in annoyance as he sat back down on the chair. "On that note, where's America and...Um. Canada. Yes. Where are they? Weren't they supposed to find Russia?"

the group in the kitchen soon plunged into silence, thinking about the question. Obviously, no one had the slightest idea of where the two might be. In fact, many of them were not even sure of what's going on anymore.

How in the world did a single event become such a mess?

"Do we actually have to protect Russia?" China suddenly asked, getting everyone's attention. "As far as I know, Belarus loves her brother, she doesn't want to kill him you know."

"Oui, but if Belarus happens to find Russia here, back to his male self but still in a maid costume, what do you think will happen to us?" France pointed a finger up.

"Alright, let's change our plans." England suddenly declared with a determined tone. "Screw the kitchen crew, everyone's going to be on the move. We only have 30 minutes till the event ends, so there shouldn't be anyone ordering any food. On a more serious note, we need to find April before the event ends."

With that, the group gathered around England as he listed his new strategy for the fifth time. Their main objective now was to locate April, America and Canada, and Russia. having decided that, the group were being split into four by drawing lots.

Group one consisted of Italy, Spain, China, and japan, tasked to find America and Canada and bring them back to the kitchen. Group two was made up of Norway, Romano, and France, told to find April.

"If Belarus is still with her, France, I expect you to sacrifice yourself." England instructed and neglecting the objections, moved on to brief group 3, consisting of Hong Kong and Iceland. Their job was to find Russia and use whatever ways needed to bring him back in the kitchen. England himself stayed behind to take care of the guests and whatnot.

"My, this arrangement do so remind me of our little incident during the last Autumn party at China kun's house" Japan smiled.

"Hopefully this time no snake's gonna drop on us." England replied, smiling as well. "Very well then, everyone, good luck."

The hunt began.

* * *

><p>"Ve... Where should we start looking?" Italy asked as he followed the group.<p>

"If you ask me, I think we'll have a better luck finding America in a fast food center." China suggested.

"Ay, but Eyebrows told us not to leave the place unless given permission, so he's probably still-"

"We're talking about America and England here, aru." China pointed out in a matter-of-fact voice.

Spain stopped in his tracks, realizing that China was right.

"...I suppose that since Canada kun is with America Kun, there might still be a slight chance of him staying in this building." Japan said.

"Let's cling on to that chance with all our faith then."

"Wait a minute, Spain, you locked Belarus in the ice storage right?" China suddenly asked, and as Spain nodded, turned to Italy. "A while later, you saw Belarus and April running pass you right?"

"And sorella." Italy nodded.

"Anyone want to guess who let Belarus out aru?" China lifted an eyebrow.

"Ice storage's this way." Spain pointed to a direction.

* * *

><p>"Well crap, still stuck with finding the little brat." Romano huffed as he folded his arms. "Just how fucking big is this place?"<p>

"The cafe isn't very big, but large enough to play a good game of hide and seek." France explained. "Where did you last see Belarus and April ran to?"

"Why the hell would I remember that?"

"...Belarus is looking for Russia as well, so if we merge with Ice, we'll have a better chance at finding either of them." Norway suggested in a deadpan voice.

"That's not just an excuse to be with your brother is it-"

Romano's voice was covered by the sound of thumping footsteps from the back. The three of them turned to look back, just in time to see Russia, already in his male form, running in their way. Romano and France's jaws dropped. Behind him were Hong Kong and Iceland, both finding it hard to catch up with Russia.

Really. How in the would could someone this big run so fast?!

"Don't just stand there, like, stop him!" Hong Kong shouted as Russia ran past the other three. Behind him, Iceland decided that he's never leaving his house ever again. Why in the world was he chasing after a Russian when he was supposed to be a waiter?!

"O-oui! No problem! Big brother's got this!" France immediately replied as he ran to the middle of the walkway, attempting to block Russia's way. But his moment of courage soon vanished when Russia was just a few steps away and at the very last moment, backed away and let Russia escaped.

"Holy shit! What the crapola was that for?!" Romano cursed as he scowled at France for his timid act. (even though he shouldn't be the one to talk...)

"Don't blame moi! Anyone would be scared of that!" France protested as he pointed at Russia's back, who was now emitting obvious purple aura as he chanted his usual 'kolkolkol'.

Yup. Anyone would be scared of that.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Iceland asked as the two groups joined up.

"It's not bad for a first try." Norway 'complimented' with a slight smile.

"Shut up."

"We don't have to catch him, you know." Romano suddenly voiced, getting others to look at him. "Don't give me that look, when all the people around me are bastards, of course I have to come up with the ideas." He rolled his eyes. "Caterpillar brows said that we need to bring Russia to the kitchen. So instead of tying him up and dragging that bastard to the kitchen, we can always lure him there."

The others exchanged a look between themselves, then turned to look at Romano at the same time, amazed that he had actually came up with a great plan.

Perhaps the Italian in front of them was more capable than they've thought.

* * *

><p>"No key?" China asked as he caught up with Italy, Spain and Japan, who had arrived in front of the Ice storage before him.<p>

Japan nodded slowly while Spain continued looking around, hoping to find the key somewhere.

"Ve... If Sorella is here, she could pick the lock." Feli pointed out.

"No time aru. New plan. I open this with force, you guys take eyebrows' nagging." With that, China took a step back and with a swift moment, kicked the door open. The other three simply started at him, speechless and amazed.

More than four thousand years old and still kicking iron doors down. Now that, that's something worth mentioning.

"Yaaa, took you guys long enough!" As the cold air escaped the room and cleared the vision, a familiar figure appeared in front of them, followed by a slimmer figure.

The four countries heaved a sigh of relief when they saw America and Canada in front of him. The first had changed back to his usual self and couldn't look any better. The latter had America's jacket on her, her cheeks a little rosy from the chilly air in the ice storage.

"I told you brother, I don't need your jacket." Canada sighed as she took the jacket off and stuffed it back into America's hands. "My house is usually a lot colder than your's you know." She huffed. They spent three quarter of their time arguing about it, and America insisted that since she's a female now, she'll need the jacket more than him.

As much as she really appreciated the thought, she really didn't need it. In fact, she's scared that America would catch a cold; she would be the one who need to take care of him if he actually does fall sick.

"If you say so." Seeing that they're out of the ice storage anyway, America admitted defeat and put his jacket back on. "But don't beg for me to take care of you when you get a fever!"

... Uh huh.

Right.

Canada sighed, sometimes she's not sure if having a brother like America was a good thing.

"Since we've found you two, let's go report back to eyebrows. He's so mad that he's close to killing." Spain suggested as the others nodded.

Well, that's one problem solved.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, the five countries from Group B and C have joined together and came up with a plan to lure Russia into the kitchen... A plan that was actually working for once.<p>

"This is big brother France, we found Russia, he's running your way." France spoke into the phone, hearing a reply of affirmation from the other end. With the help of some false alarm for Russia, France and Norway have somehow managed to chase their target down the planned path.

"About time! Iceland! Your turn!" Romano informing the silver haired male, observing the plan from his hiding spot.

The plan was to make Russia think that Belarus was right on his trail so he would unknowingly be guided down the path and hopefully end up in the kitchen, where the others were waiting.

And it was working so well for once...

Until Belarus actually turned up half way.

Things turned into a state of panic as countries scurried to settle things. Canada had, for one, managed to grab April and bring her back to the guest hall. Belarus continued chasing Russia, who somehow still ended up running down the planned route and ended up in the kitchen.

America, France, Spain and England rushed over to block Belarus out of the kitchen as China and Japan unwillingly dragged Russia over and got him to change into his normal clothes.

Then. It was the great release.

Giving Russia a quick start of 3 minutes to escape through the back door, the countries blocking the kitchen's main door exchanged a nod and with moved away from the door in sync.

The kitchen door was immediately being knocked down by an almost enraged country.

Pointing her knife at the nearest country, France, she demanded. "You have 5 seconds to tell me where brother went, or I'll cut your ugly face up."

France immediately pointed to the opened back door, covering his face with his free hand.

Nope. Not gonna risk it. His face got the top priority.

Huffing. She slipped her knife back into her sleeves and dashed out of the kitchen, leaving a lot of exhausted countries.

But that was it. They've just managed to solve everything. They relocated Belarus and Russia, found April, still managed to get things under control... And had 5 more minutes to spare.

Turning to the few countries still under the influence of the spell, England smiled; this should be a lot simpler for now.

* * *

><p>"Dear Guests, we are nearing the end of the party. I hope that everyone here has had a great time, and now, Miss April will be coming up to say a few words." Smiling, Canada introduced as she passed the mic to April.<p>

Being one of the few who was still female, Canada finally found herself being greatly noticed, and it was such a great feeling.

"Thanks... Umm..."

"Maddie, you can call me Maddie." Canada smiled. The Italian sisters took their time settling the last bits of orders and whatnot among the guests. All that was left was the closing words from April.

"I have to say, today was an exciting day." April smiled. "Long story short, I've met some new friends, and seen some real action. So yup. I hope all of the guests here have enjoyed this party, because I sure did. With that, I conclude the end of this event."

As she finished, the guests all cheered and clapped, signifying the end to this messy yet somehow successful event. It was finally over, and as the last guest left the cafe. Romano almost rushed to turn the door sign to closed. Everyone else gathered in the event room, and for the next few moments, just started laughing at how ridiculous things were.

But they did it, and the event was over.

What followed, was a party of their own to celebrate the end of the extremely stressful session they had earlier that day. Everyone talked, laughed, and drank a lot.

But things weren't all settled yet.

"I won this." America insisted.

"No way. I totally did." Hong Kong replied in the usual flat tone. "Ask England, he would agree."

"Dude, no way! He'll definitely choose me!" They kissed after all, accident or not.

"How about we grab him here, and ask him then? Unless, you're scared that you'll lose." Hong Kong raised a brow, challenging the blonde.

"Me? Lose? Not gonna happen. You know what, let's go drag him here now and get things cleared." Agreeing to the Asian, they both approached the half drunk England, and grabbing one arm each, dragged him to one corner for the interrogation.

"Well England? You gotta choose now. Me, or Hong Kong." He asked the Brit, who's obviously had a little too much alcohol in him to see straight.

"Choose?" Looking between the two with a confused face, England repeated the word. "How could I possibly choose?" He smiled, and being half drunk, reached out to pull both of them into a hug. "I love the both of you so dearly, how could I possibly choose?"

The other two, for once, were equally stunned by England's reaction. They never expected England to be so... frank, they guess. Perhaps alcohol was really the best way to get a person to spill everything.

Feeling England's weight on them, Hong kong and America turned to look at each other; England probably managed to fall asleep in that position. The stress of managing that event must be pretty hard on him. Sighing, the two of them both smiled.

"Just for this time, let's call it a draw." America suggested, grinning brightly.

"I guess there's no choice." Hong kong shrugged. "We're dealing with him after all."

After so many years, they're still rendered helpless by the person sleeping in their arms.

After so long, their love for him was still as strong as ever.

Yup.

Because he's England.

-END-

* * *

><p>AN: I FINISHED IT OMG I ACTUALLY MANAGED TO FINISH THIS.

guys you have no idea how many times I wanted to just delete this whole story.

but hey, I finished it! QwQ Gosh I feel so proud of myself.

If you're still reading this, i really want to thank you, and apologize for doing quite a bad job on this story.

If I ever suggest a season 2 next time. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE STOP ME. OTL


End file.
